Cain and Abel
by TheRealAbbey
Summary: When Section Seven kidnaps a group of Macronesian citizens and Party Operation steps in, Nathan fears that the two people he cares for the most will have to fight against eachother.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Cain and Abel  
  
THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SECOND SON. NOTHING HAS CHANGED IN REGARDS TO MY DISCLAIMER RIGHTS - I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SEAQUEST CHARACTERS.   
  
THE STORY IS SET SHORTLY AFTER THE LAST ONE ENDED YOU WILL PROBABLY GET CONFUSED IF YOU DON'T READ THE LAST ONE.  
  
Also, I haven't seen 'Good Soldiers' so I have interpreted what happened in that episode from synopsis and other people's fanfiction. I don't think I've stolen anything though.  
  
This story also contains violence, torture and some swearing. Some parts may make some people feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The young man sprinted through the halls of the factory in a blind panic. He dogged and twisted around corners randomly, not really thinking about exactly where he was going, trying to get away from his pursuers. As he ran through a room that was not as dark as the others, his Macronesian combat uniform could be seen more clearly. The only difference between this young man and the typical Macronesian soldier was that he was unarmed and being pursued.  
  
A group of grey clad soldiers crouched behind a set of boxes. One spoke seriously into a hand held microphone, "Delta four, is the sub ready?"  
  
"Affirmative powered up and ready to go," another officer replied as he sat in the pilot's seat of a launch right outside the underwater facility, "Have you got our kid yet?"   
  
"He's headed our way, sir, we're onto him," The soldier turned to his comrades and signaled to them. The soldiers' at the back jumped up quickly and sprinted out in a line, blocking off any way past them. The Macronesian unwittingly came sprinting out toward them, but he didn't see them until it was too late. The young man grinded to a holt and immediately put his hands up, getting ready to run backwards at the same time. Two of the soldiers rushed over to restrain him.  
  
Section Seven agent, Commander Dallas stood up slowly as he watched the success of his team and brought his communicator to his face, "We got him restrained. Stand by."  
  
***  
  
Nathan Bridger wrapped the towel around his neck as he walked bare foot into his living room. He looked as if he had just been swimming and had thrown his clothes over the top of his wet body.  
  
He walked over the vidlink and pushed a few numbers. A tone could be heard but no one seemed to be picking up. The lines on his face seemed to deepen the longer the tone continued unanswered. There was a sudden clicking noise and a very young voice answered the phone, "Hello? Who is speaking please?"  
  
Nathan smiled broadly at Michael's voice, "Michael, its Grandpa!"  
  
"Grampa!" the excited voice answered, "When are you coming over?"  
  
"I don't know, kiddo, whenever I can. Is your Mom or Dad there?"  
  
"Mommy is," Michael answered in his excited voice, "Mommy! Grampa's on the phone!" Michael could be heard yelling as he turned his head away from the phone. Nathan heard his mother's muffled voice in the background, "She's coming," Michael spoke officially into the phone.  
  
Nathan smiled again, "Thank you, Mike."  
  
"Hi, Nathan," Anna Bridger said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Anna, how are you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"We're well here. Actually, Robert's been away for a while he won't be back for at least a few days but it depends on how things are at work."  
  
"How are things at his work?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Uh…" Anna didn't really know how to answer the question; her husband never really spoke about it. It wasn't something she was supposed to know about, "Okay, I guess. I generally know if there is something wrong."  
  
"Oh," Nathan said uncomfortable. He hadn't actually been asking if there was anything wrong, "Okay, well I haven't seen any of you in a while, I would love to catch up."  
  
"Oh sure!" Anna replied, "Come around next week, we'd love to have you. Bobby will be home for a few days, you can stay for a week or longer if you like."  
  
Nathan felt a little sad by the news that his son was away so much and that he wasn't going to be able to see them as much as he wanted, "Sure, sounds great," Nathan said, then as an afterthought, "Maybe you should bring Michael around here to stay sometime, or I could pick him up. I'd love to have him."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful!" Anna said a little bit relieved, she had a job of her own and Mike hadn't started school yet.  
  
"Okay, how about tomorrow," Nathan suggested.  
  
"Um," Anna didn't sound as enthusiastic now, "Well, I don't have to work for a few days, and I was going to spend some time with him.."  
  
"Oh that's okay, let me know when it's convenient," Nathan responded. He pushed down on the button that severed the link slowly. He'd been alone on the island for a long time after he had lost Carol and left the service. But now that he had found that he still had family left he had hoped it would work out better.   
  
He sighed, concerned about Robert, "Take Care, Son."  
  
***  
  
"Affirmative powered up and ready to go. Have you got our kid yet?" A recording replayed the conversation between the section seven agents.  
  
"He's headed our way, sir, we're onto him." The tape stopped and the man who had recorded the information turned to face three older men.  
  
"We didn't pick up much more of the conversation," Bobby Bridger informed his Commanders, "But we did manage to find out that their pursuant was caught and from what we can gather, they plan to keep him with the others."  
  
"So, are Section Seven targeting specific individuals from Macronesia?" Sympson, a man in his early 60s asked. Sympson looked to be genuinely well meaning and there was a kindness in his face that seemed to draw people to him. In particular Robert Bridger.  
  
"Definitely, they've been picking them out from a crowd." Bridger informed them.  
  
Bridger's partner, Allen spoke up from where he sat at the table across from the older men, "It's also quite obvious that Macronesia regards the individuals as important too. We've been able to find records of extra government benefits for these people such as sick pay and annual leave that no one else in the population receives. Also… they seem to get away with a bit more that people tend to get away with under dictatorships."   
  
"Like what," one of the older men wanted to know.  
  
"Well, the young man they've just captured," Allen indicated to Robert to turn on the screen, "Micah Kensington. He's 23 or 24; we don't have an exact age. He doesn't seem to have an attitude problem, but according to section seven records, he's been getting away with expressing his anti-Macronesian opinions whenever he likes. It seems it's just been ignored."  
  
Robert gave Allen a snide look, showing their rivalry for superiority, "It's not the Soviet Union, you know. Anti-authority is something very normal for Australians. You can't stamp that out in less than a decade. Bourne probably doesn't want to waste valuable torture resources on someone who he doesn't see as a threat."  
  
"Valuable torture resources?" Allen teased Robert's choice of tongue-in-cheek.  
  
"Still, Eltherington," Sympson addressed Bobby with his undercover name, "How do you explain the special treatment and the Section Seven's specific capture of them?"  
  
"Well," Robert looked a bit uncomfortable with the information, "We think…. That Section Seven thinks, that these people are a part of some kind of Macronesian GELF army."  
  
There were a few scoffs from the room and Robert tried to ignore them. Allen, on the other hand, sought to address them, "Look, we're not saying that's what we think. But Section Seven have been taking blood and gene samples of these people. We're concerned they may be using them for experimentation similar to what was done back earlier in the century."  
  
The room was silent for a short while, "Then why aren't we setting up a mission to get them out," Sympson asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, we're not entirely sure where they are being held," Robert began.  
  
"And second of all, we want to find out what Section Seven knows about them first so we can steal that information as well." Allen finished.  
  
"No, that's not what we're doing!" Robert argued.  
  
"Macronesia is less than a decade old," Sympson was obviously used to ignoring to two bicker, "It's not possible that they could already have a fully functional genetically engineered army. These people we are holding are all well into their twenties and thirties."  
  
"Maybe they worked out how to speed up the ageing process," one of the other men suggested.  
  
"That's a little far fetched don't you think?" the other chimed in, "And besides, if they were going to speed up the aging process how would they slow it down once the subjects reached their prime? There's no point in going to all that trouble to create an army when it's not going to last."  
  
"It's possible that the Macronesian's are in the process," the other suggested, "They could be experimenting on real people so that they reproduce more advance human beings."  
  
"Or it is possible that the Australian government had already started something similar to the GELF projects back in the 1990s," Allen said.  
  
Robert disagreed, "No, the Americans and the British would have known about anything ASIO was doing."   
  
"Are you sure?" The older man challenged, "And even if you are, how do you know that the people who were aware of anything would have passed the information onto us?"   
  
"Are you suggesting that the group of people who became Macronesia knew something about the Australasian region that the UEO didn't know? Come on! That's ridiculus!" Allen argued angrily. The argument became heated as each person at the table began to argue why another argument was stupid.  
  
"All this speculation is well and good!" Sympson's voice of reason cut through the angry voices, "But what we really need to know is why Section Seven is holding them."  
  
"Leverage against Macronesia," a less experienced agent interrupted.  
  
"Leverage to make them do what?" Bridger asked still standing at the head of the table.  
  
"What we need to talk about," Sympson raised his voice again, "is how we're going to find the answers to our questions. No one knows anything, lets not pretend that we do and waste time arguing about it." The table remained silent as the men absorbed what he was saying.  
  
"We're going to send out a group to go into Macronesian bases and colonies that look as though they have been or will be targeted. They are to pose as undercover section seven agents. We want Macronesia believing they are Macronesian, and Section Seven believing they are Section Seven. Any ideas on appropriate agents?"  
  
The Party Operation board began to discuss methods of infiltration.  
  
***  
  
After his ordeal on the Seaquest with Biggs, Lucas slowly recovered from his injuries. He needed much more sleep than usual but the pain was reducing by the day. Lucas was fast asleep when Tony crashed excitedly into their room, waking him suddenly.  
  
"Lucas!" Tony called, "Wake up!"  
  
Lucas rolled over slowly, opening his eyes groggily. Tony calmed down a bit and cocked his head, looking at him carefully.  
  
"Sorry," Tony said sheepishly, "I'll come back when you're more awake."  
  
"No, I'm fine," Lucas croaked, his voice cracking. He sat up slowly and scrunched his face at the effort and pain it caused him.  
  
"Lay back down," Tony said, his childish bounce returning, "You don't need to be sitting up to hear the news I'm going to tell you."  
  
Lucas got into a sitting position anyway, looking at Tony with curiosity. Tony smiled, "In fact," he beamed, "It may be more appropriate for you to be kneeling."   
  
Lucas gave Tony a withering look, then his face cracked into a smile he couldn't stop, "No way," he said, "You didn't."  
  
Tony held up a piece of laminated paper, "Read it and weep, Junior. You are looking at the new and improved Lieutenant Piccolo."  
  
Lucas broke out into laughter, "Congratulations, Tony." 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Robert Bridger closed his car door. It had been a long day. He was looking forward to seeing Anna and Michael. He bounded up the front steps and eagerly pushed his key into the lock. It was then he noticed that the door was already ajar. He felt a sharp pang in his stomach and immediately pushed the door open and ran inside. The place was a mess. The lounge chairs had been upturned, papers and shattered glass littered the floor, and cabinets were broken.  
  
"Anna! Michael!" he screamed as he began to run through the house.   
  
"Anna!" he yelled. Every room was just like the other; none of his furniture had been left unturned. "Anna! Michael!" Robert continued yelling, even though he was beginning to realise they weren't there. He swirled around in circles desperately, not able to stop the panic in his throat. Damn! He couldn't call the police because he couldn't afford to have them involved if this had happened due to his work.   
  
He closed his eyes trying to push away all the awful scenarios coming into his head. He ran to the phone and picked it up. The line was dead, just as he suspected.  
  
He took his mobile out of his shirt pocket and began to dial a number. Why he was calling his father he wasn't sure. But he just needed someone now.  
  
The tone stopped and his father picked up the phone, "Dad," he said quickly, "I need you here now."  
  
***  
  
Nathan had arrived at his son's home in a matter of hours. Although he was a fair way away he'd taken the fastest transport available. By the time he had arrived it was well into the evening. He ran up the porch steps and gave a few rapid taps on the door.  
  
A surprisingly looking calm Robert answered the door. "Robert!" Nathan exclaimed, "Are you alright? Have you called the police?"  
  
"Dad, Dad, calm down," Robert used his hands to gesture that Nathan slow down, "Come in." He opened the door to allow his father into the house. Robert had had the opportunity to clean up a lot of the mess but Nathan could still see that some of the couches were ripped into and noted the amount of shattered glass and porcelain on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God," he said to himself.  
  
"Its okay, its all okay now," Robert told him hurriedly.  
  
"What do you mean its okay? Have the police found them? Did Anna call you?" Nathan was wondering why his son wasn't with them if they had been found.  
  
"No, no," Robert said, "I called work……"  
  
"Your _WORK_!" Nathan cried, "Your work has something to do with this?!"  
  
"For God's sake!" Robert was annoyed, "Of course my work has something to do with this. I have enemies everywhere. That's what it means!" Robert was trying to come across to his father as a-matter-of-fact but Nathan could detect the self-loathing in his voice.  
  
"A Party Operation team had already detected that something was wrong and rescued Anna and Michael. They are both at headquarters now. They're safe."  
  
"A Party Operation team 'rescued' them," Nathan said skeptically. 'That's a load of bull,' he thought to himself.   
  
Nathan could see there was something that Robert wasn't telling him but, remembering Robert from when he was a teenager, he knew that he wasn't going to get anything from him. So he let it slide.  
  
Robert sighed, "They won't be back for a while, they're going to be checked out to make sure they're okay." Robert looked around, "I wanted to have this place cleaned up for them anyway."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Let me give you a hand." Nathan offered.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem." Nathan laughed turning to walk over to the couch and examine it. The smile fell from his face slightly as he noticed the tear in the cushion. Thankfully, Robert had his back to him and didn't notice. It was the kind of tear that had just been put there to make the place look like it had been searched. But the cushion had obviously not been searched. Whoever had done this had not been looking for anything. What kind of enemy of a secret organisation would kidnap an agent's family and then trash the house without reason? Usually they would just make off with the family, or they would have actually been looking for something.  
  
He heard Robert approach him. Surely his son would have noticed this.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"It all just seems a bit strange," he commented.  
  
Robert pursed his lips, almost in annoyance, "I've been here a while, this is really stressful. I'm hungry too."  
  
"Alright," Nathan said, "We should go out."  
  
Robert left the house first and Nathan patted his back as he walked passed. He then turned back to look at the lounge room with a skeptical look on his face before following his son out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Sympson paced around the small room with several security screens monitoring a house. He walked up closer to one in particular and watched Nathan Bridger leave the lounge room. Sympson shook his head. Party Operation had taken the Bridger's in an attempt to to get Robert to keep them more 'inconspicuous' so that they could be safer from threats.  
  
The younger Bridger had been angry when they told him. But he had done well in lying to his father. Despite that, Sypmson couldn't shake the concern of Nathan Bridger's involvement.  
  
***  
  
Two men and one woman huddle around a large metal door. One of the men was tampering with the lock. The other can be recognised as Micah, the last one captured by Section Seven.   
  
"Do you think we can get the door open?" Micah asked.  
  
"We might, but what will we do after that?" The small blonde woman in her early thirties next to them asked in her American accent. Despite her size she seemed somewhat hardened. She was from a Macronesian colony North-West of Papua New Guinea in the Pacific Ocean. She had been a Macronesian citizen for a while. But she hadn't lost her will to fight. She was originally from the United States and she still held the fundamental ideals of their society.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," The other man responded.  
  
The woman didn't respond. She just sighed and walked over to where another two women were sitting. Micah turned and watched her as she sat down, well away from the other girls.   
  
"Jana?" he asked kindly. She ignored him. Micah was a beautiful man but she suspected he was a few bricks short of a load. Actually, they all had differing political opinions, which didn't help.  
  
They all had various theories as to why they had been taken. They really had very little in common. Micah was from mainland Australia and Lauren; the younger of the other two women was from mainland New Zealand. The rest belonged to various colonies.  
  
The Macronesian colonies where called the 'real' Macronesia. Oppression and government cruelty there was a lot a worse than it was on the mainlands, mostly because the smaller populations which was much easier to monitor and defeat. As a result there was a noticeable tension between Micah and Lauren and the other three.  
  
The only things they had in common was that they all disagreed with the Bourne government for various reasons, but had not been perceived as a threat, also for various reasons. All of them avoided conflict. But apart from that, they were completely different people.  
  
Micah suspected that the UEO had taken them; he thought that the UEO was really just as bad as Macronesia and seemed to be a bit of an anarchist. Lauren agreed she had a firm belief that Macronesia was actually a derivative of the UEO, set up so that America could take over the world. They all thought she was cracked. Jana especially didn't like her. The older woman blamed the Australian, New Zealand, Indonesian and Papuan governments for their incompetence in allowing an alliance like Macronesia to develop in the first place. The man tampering with the lock, Stephen blamed the UEO. Jana's hate was aimed solely at Alexander Bourne.  
  
However, none were patriots. Once they got passed their political differences they got on quite well. All of them were good caring people who just showed it differently.  
  
"Gargh!" Stephen yelled triumphantly as the lock gave way. Micah moved quickly over to help him. The two men grappled with the door. Jana jumped up and walked over to them. Lauren stood up dusting the seat of her pants and looking down and the older woman as she stood slowly. Kirra was in her early sixties and was getting way too old for anything like this.   
  
The door was painfully pried open and the five of them stood looking at what appeared to be freedom for a few moments, fear lacing through there hearts.  
  
"Lets go!" Stephen yelled. He step through the door and was quickly followed by the rest of them. Before they could begin looking this way and that to work out which way to go, Stephen swore loudly.  
  
They all followed his gaze and realised he was staring into the lenses of a camera mounted on the brick wall right in front of the door to their cell. The wall extended for as far as they could see and curved around a corner in a convex shape. Basically, it appeared that they were trapped in a circular hallway.  
  
"Lets just go!" Jana yelled, "This way!" She darted off to the left and the others followed. As they rounded the corner the walls panned out, making it look as though they had an exit. On the right there were a set of steep concrete stairs. Stephen, Jana and Micah were in the Macronesian forces and knew that if something looked easy, it was the wrong way to go. Lauren began to bound up the stairs.  
  
"Lauren, no! This way!" Jana called desperately.  
  
"I'm going this way!" The girl called.   
  
"I'm going with her," Kirra told them.  
  
"Oh God," Jana sounded more annoyed than concerned. But she knew that Lauren and Kirra were both tough women. Despite the fact that Lauren was only 22, she could still hold her own.  
  
"Come on," Stephen ordered and they continued to run ahead, sprinting as fast as they could go.  
  
***  
  
"How the hell did they get the door open!?" the large boned middle aged section seven officer demanded as he stormed along.  
  
"We're working on that, sir." The younger officer panted as he tried to keep up, "They were only suppose to be kept there temporarily anyway."  
  
"How many escaped?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, all five but we managed to recapture two of them."  
  
The older man stopped and turned to him, "So there are three Macs running around somewhere and we don't know where they are?"  
  
"Actually, they've headed out through the brick access way. They only place they can be is Toya colony. It's in UEO territory."  
  
"Alright," the officer had calmed down slightly, "Lets get to it then."  
  
***  
  
The three Macronesians ran as fast as they could through the crowded open square, pushing people out of the way and looking for a place to hide. Micah glanced behind him and noted that they were being pursued closely.   
  
"Quick put these on!" Micah grabbed a set of white garments that many of the citizens were wearing. The three of them threw on the clothes and quickly blended into the crowd.  
  
The section seven leader stopped and looked around, annoyed. The others with him ran and stopped next to him.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed. He turned to his comrades, "Find them! Whatever it takes! Find them!"  
  
The section seven officers moved into the power core of Toya. The leader walked arrogantly over to the colonist in charge of the systems. "This is UEO business get out," he demanded. The man looked at his badge but did nothing. The section seven officer grabbed him, "I said OUT!"   
  
He turned to his fellow who were meddling with the systems, "Shut down power in the colony. We'll trap the Macronesians that way."  
  
One of them turned to him concerned, "Sir, ALL the power? That will cut all support in the hospitals, heat, and lighting. People will die."   
  
"A small price to pay, agent. All the power. Now."  
  
***  
  
"Incoming distress call, sir," Tim O'Neill announced, "Its from Toya colony."   
  
"Alright," Hudson answered.  
  
A desperate and frightened man appeared on screen, "_SeaQuest_ this is Toya. Our systems are down. We have no way of getting them back up. Help us, its crazy down here."  
  
"We're on our way," Hudson told him, "Prepare to accept a sub."  
  
Hudson turned to Lucas, who was sitting at his station, "Ensign Wolenczak, you find out what happened to the power down there and try to bring it back on line," Hudson turned to Ford, "Mr. Ford, I need you to find out who's behind this."  
  
The officers left the bridge and Hudson addressed O'Neill, "Get me McGath."  
  
***  
  
"The UEO blames it on these 'rogue' Macronesians." McGath explained to Hudson, "Although, Bourne denies any involvement I find it hard to believe that these Macs were working alone. "  
  
"Why would they target this particular colony?" Hudson asked.  
  
"That's what I want you to find out, Captain. McGath out."  
  
***  
  
Robert and Nathan walked slowly along the beach in silence. Nathan had expressed his concerns about Party Operations involvement in what had happened to his family. It had ended in a few angry words and now the two were both wanting to make amends but not really sure how.  
  
Roberts phone beeped, breaking the silence, "Yeah?"  
  
"Eltherington," Robert was addressed with his code name, "Some of the Macronesian's that Section Seven took have escaped. They are in Toya colony in the Atlantic."  
  
"Yeah I know where it is," Robert replied.  
  
Nathan and Robert had stopped walking and Robert had turned away from his father to take the call. Nathan had turned towards the sea to give him some privacy.  
  
"Listen, they've shut down the power. It's caused terrible havoc. We've already got people down there looking for any section seven officers that may still be pursuing them. I need you down there. See what you can find."  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way."  
  
Nathan sighed as he heard his son's last words. Robert turned off the phone as Nathan turned towards him. Nathan was the first to speak, "I would have liked this to work out better."  
  
"It was just the circumstances, Dad." Robert assured him, "We'll be okay."  
  
The two men gave each other a quick, semi-awkward hug before Robert left his father to stand on the beach alone.  
  
***  
  
Lucas crouched near the same system that the section seven officers had been working with. He shifted slightly and reached for his PAL, tucking his short hair behind his ear.  
  
"Sir, this is Wolenczak." He said, "The systems have definitely been tampered with. Whoever did this definitely knew what they were doing."  
  
It becomes apparent that Lucas is being watched from somewhere in the large room.  
  
"Can you get them back online, Ensign?" Hudson asked him.  
  
"Already done, sir. I was just going to run a cross-check to find out exactly when this happened."  
  
Hudson nodded in appreciation, "Good work, son. Let me know when you done there, we'll get a transport to bring you back."  
  
"Yes sir." Lucas replaced his PAL and took another look at the machinery.  
  
Before he could get immersed in what he was doing, there was a subtle shuffling sound from behind him. He stopped what he was doing and frowned slightly. Before he could turn around he was grabbed roughly from behind and thrown against the consul. Lucas cried out in surprise and pain.  
  
The Party Operation officer twisted the boy's hand behind his back, "Did you do this?!" he yelled into Lucas' ear.  
  
In shock Lucas slowly shook his head, his mouth slightly ajar.  
  
In response he was roughly slammed against the consul again. Lucas grunted loudly, "Did you do this to the systems?!" the man yelled at him.  
  
"N-No! I was sent here to fix them. I'm Lucas Wolenczak from the SeaQuest."  
  
"The SeaQuest?" the man asked. To him this seemed to confirm his suspicions. "Don't lie to me you stupid little bastard! I can see your UEO!" The officer picked Lucas up and threw him onto the floor.  
  
Lucas rolled onto his back and desperately tried to crawl away, "What are you talking about? The SeaQuest is UEO."  
  
The PO officer withdrew a bottle and a rag from his pocket. Lucas realised what he planned and began to panic.  
  
"No," he said as he scrambled to his feet and ran for the door.  
  
But the officer was too quick for him. He grabbed a hold of the young man and threw him to the floor. Lucas hit his forehead with a sharp smack, which disorientated him enough for the officer to cover his mouth and nose with the wet rag. Lucas was conscious long enough to hear the Party Operation officer's last words to him, "I've had enough of you Section Seven pricks." 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Just some warnings people, this chapter contains swear words and references male aspects of the anatomy that may make some people feel uncomfortable.  
  
It also contains violence and torture (obviously)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
After Ensign Wolenczak had separated from the landing party to check out Toya's power systems, Commander Ford had sent a team of medics to help in the medical centers. Meanwhile, they themselves had been trying to calm the colony's citizens while Lucas tried to get the power back on.  
  
Commander Ford had breathed a sigh of relief as the lights flickered back to life and the hum of engines and systems restarting filled the air. He ordered a search of the colony and began asking the colonists questions about what they had seen. They soon found out about the three strange people who had been running through the center square earlier that morning.  
  
"Did you see were they went?" Ford asked of the woman, who was holding one of her children on her left hip.  
  
"No, not exactly. They started to blend in once they were wearing an overcoat. But they were headed towards that exit over there," she shifted the little girl in her arms awkwardly so she could point behind her.  
  
Ford nodded, "So there were three of them," he confirmed.  
  
"Only three that I saw. They looked like they were being chased," she said.  
  
Ford turned to one of his men, "Do you know if the law enforcement agency in the colony knew anything about people being chased?" he asked.  
  
"They said never saw any trouble before the power went off," the officer said, "I would say that these people weren't being chased by any police or anything."  
  
"Maybe they weren't being chased at all," Ford pondered.  
  
"Oh," the woman next to them added, "We're unfortunate to have a nosy neighbour around here. Mr Hewitt. He's always keeping a watchful eye out. He might know where they went."  
  
***  
  
The first thing Lucas noticed was the dull ache in his neck and back. He snapped into consciousness as he moved his head to alleviate the ache. The lights were too bright at first and he closed his eyes, licking his lips to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. By then he had noticed he was sitting in a chair. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and he noted the metallic walls of the small room. The pressure on his forearms indicated that he was tied to the arms of the wooden chair. As he shifted to check his bonds, he noticed that his legs were tied too.  
  
After he had fully regained consciousness, Lucas was given a few seconds to look around the room before the door on his left opened and two fairly thick set men walked in swiftly. The last one closed the door after him. Lucas noticed that it was almost as thick as a door on a safe. The first man placed what looked like a suitcase on the large table in front of Lucas. The other man looked toward the wall in front of them. Although Lucas couldn't see his reflection in it, it looked glossy and he was sure that they were being watched from another room.  
  
Moving silently, the second man walked behind Lucas and placed his hand on the young mans left shoulder. The other man half sat half lent up against the desk. Lucas sat quietly but placed a defiant look on his face.  
  
The man sitting in front of him lent forward, "We need you to help us with a lot of questions," the deep voice was almost a shock to Lucas' ears as it broke the dead silence in the room.  
  
Lucas decided that if he officially quoted his name, rank and serial number he would almost be asking for an interrogation. So Lucas addressed the man as though he weren't tied to a chair, "My name is Lucas Wolenczak. I'm from the SeaQuest."  
  
The man in front of him looked at the man behind him. Lucas then realised why there was no mirror in there for the adjacent room. It scared the hell out of him not knowing what the person behind him was doing.  
  
"What department are you in?" the man in front of him asked.  
  
"Department?" Lucas asked, "We don't really have departments.."  
  
The man in front of him immediately backhanded Lucas across the cheek. Lucas gasped out in surprise.  
  
Lucas recovered quickly but felt the other man shift behind him and his heart began to pump rapidly.  
  
"I can help you," Lucas said nervously, "Just tell me what you want to know."  
  
"We want to know what you were doing with Toya Colony's power systems," the same man asked.  
  
"I was putting them back online," Lucas answered.  
  
The man in front of him shifted impatiently and stared ahead, "I'm not talking about when we found you. I'm talking about when you or someone you work with took them offline in the first place."  
  
Lucas shook his head in almost a panic, "No, we didn't take them offline in the first place."  
  
"You're telling me it was the Macronesian escapees that you took did it?" the interrogator said sarcastically.  
  
Lucas was confused, "Macronesian escapees?" he asked quietly.  
  
The man in front of him gave an annoyed chuckle and stood up, reaching for the suitcase and pulling it towards them. He flicked open the latches to the suitcase and propped up the lid revealing several painful looking metal instruments. Lucas' paled and he swallowed visibly, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Wh-what..?" Lucas began. He was interrupted by a sudden punch in the back from the man behind him.  
  
The man in front of him sighed dispassionately. He then pulled out one of the instruments in the case and passed it over Lucas' head to the man behind. Lucas was still hurting from the blow to his back but twisted his neck to see what it was. But his bonds were too tight and he was unable to see it.  
  
"How much do you know about the section seven operation in Macronesia?" the man asked seriously.  
  
Lucas had finally come to the full realisation that these people thought he was someone else. His immediate impulse was to try to convince them of who he was.  
  
"I'm not section seven. I have no affiliations with them. I swear. My name is Lucas Wolenczak, I'm from the SeaQuest."  
  
The man casually took a silver lighter from the upper compartment of the box and lit it up, putting it against Lucas' fingers. Lucas jerked his arms. The man continued to hold the lighter against his fingers.  
  
"Ow! Argh!" Lucas cried out in pain. The agent held the lighter on for a few more seconds before letting it down.  
  
Lucas gasped out loud and sucked the air back in through his teeth. He was given a few moments to compose himself before he felt the man behind him place a hand on his shoulder. The fingers in his left hand had been burnt badly even though it was only a small area. There was plenty of red and some blackness covering the top of his fingers.  
  
"It's not a very good idea to lie to us, you know," the man in front of him advised. "I'm not lying," Lucas hissed through the pain.  
  
The man behind him began to slide the metallic instrument under Lucas' armpit. Lucas became acutely aware of the dampness there and the sweat running down his back. The man sitting on the table nodded his head towards Lucas' left armpit where the instrument was sitting like a thermometer on a child, "Do you want to find out what that does?"  
  
Lucas shook his head as more colour ran from his face.  
  
"Good. Then we can work together now," the agent reasoned.  
  
"Not if you don't believe me," Lucas responded angrily.  
  
Pain shot through Lucas' armpit. The ache extended up his neck and down the whole length of his body. He screamed and twisted his back forwards involuntarily. Slowly, the intensity of the pain went away and he was left gasping, still with a terrible ache under his arm.  
  
The man in front of him held his had out for the torture instrument. Lucas flinched at the ache in his arm as it was knocked to take the instrument away and be passed to the man in front of him.  
  
Smugly, the head interrogator showed Lucas the long metallic cylinder. He squeezed his hands around the side and a very long, painful looking needle popped through the top. Lucas noticed that the needle was glowing yellow, a sign that it was also very hot.  
  
"We have all day to go through all of these wonderful toys to see which ones you like the least," the man explained.  
  
Lucas closed his eyes, feeling the panic rising up in him. A blow to his lower back in the same place violently knocked away all his efforts to calm himself.  
  
"Now," the first agent continued patiently, "Shall we start again?"  
  
Realising the situation was hopeless Lucas gave out a small sob, which was ignored, "What are your orders in relation to Toya Colony?"  
  
"It was a distress call," Lucas said still upset, "They asked us to get the systems back online and find out who had taken them offline."  
  
The agent brought his head towards Lucas' face so that their noses were almost touching and stared at him for a few seconds. Then he pulled his head back, "Okay," he said.  
  
Lucas was relieved for a few moments, thinking the agent believed him. It was short lived when the agent turned around and took another instrument from the boxed, "How old are you?" he asked.  
  
The question seemed out of place so Lucas hesitated for a few moments he was rewarded with a punch in the back of the head. Lucas grunted, "Twenty- nine," he answered.  
  
Both the men laughed loudly and suddenly. It was the first time Lucas had heard the man behind him make a sound, "God you're full of shit," the agent laughed, legitimately amused.  
  
"Okay," he said as he fiddled with the instrument. It had a handle and about six prongs on it that could be twisted in different ways, "I would guess you to be no older than twenty one. In which case, this will be our favorite instrument because it's most effective on young men."  
  
The hint sent numbness all the way through Lucas' body. The man stood up from the table and used his own legs to pry apart Lucas' knees. He brought the instrument down and held it between Lucas' legs as a threat. Lucas didn't want to look. He became very aware that his breathing was coming out in loud gasps.  
  
The man behind Lucas leaned forwards so that his front was pressed up against the chair and Lucas' back. In this position, Lucas already felt violated.  
  
"It's very painful," the man behind him spoke over his head, "He won't recover for a few days afterwards. We don't have that long."  
  
The thumping in Lucas chest eased a little as he realised the man was speaking to the other agent in front of him. The agent looked up at Lucas with a still smug but somewhat disappointed look on his face. To Lucas' relief the agent pulled the instrument back and stood up slowly.  
  
"What do you suggest?" the first agent asked the man from behind.  
  
"The young fellow likes to play with electricity," the man behind him said.  
  
The man in front nodded, "Hmmm, well we have a number of options then," he turned back to the case just as Lucas heard the man behind him light up. The smoke annoyed Lucas' senses and he struggled not to let it show that it was bothering him.  
  
The agent picked out two of the shiny silver instruments and passed one back to the man behind him.  
  
"Do you feel in a talkative mood yet?" the agent asked.  
  
"Only if you'll let me," Lucas answered.  
  
Without warning, pain shot through Lucas' entire body. One of the agents had shocked him in the stomach and the other in the lower back. The combination was unbelievably painful. Lucas had received electric shocks before, some more serious than others. The most painful were the ones from his kidnappers a few months before. But he had never felt it hurt like this before. The surprise of not knowing where the second tazor was going to be applied added to Lucas' fear.  
  
The electrocution didn't last very long but Lucas was left gasping for air for almost a full minute after they stopped. Once Lucas had recovered the man behind him passed his burning cigar towards his partner who cruelly put it out on Lucas' forearm.  
  
Lucas cried out weakly and tried to twist his arm away. Finally the man took the cigar away and tossed it onto the floor.  
  
Despite himself, Lucas had begun to cry softly, but he attempted to address the agents anyway, "We can work together. The UEO doesn't know who did this either. Just tell me who you are."  
  
"Tell you who we are?" the man in front of him asked, "How stupid do you think we are?"  
  
Before Lucas could reply he was shocked the back again, this time it was applied nearer his spine. He screamed louder.  
  
The man in front leaned towards him, "We will ask the questions here, not you."  
  
Lucas nodded, "Okay," he whispered.  
  
"And for God's sake, stop lying," the man demanded.  
  
"I haven't lied to you.." Lucas began. The man in front of him struck him violently in the face, knocking Lucas' head back. Blood started to leak out from Lucas' top lip and around his nose.  
  
"I know for a fact you're not twenty-nine," the man in front of him pointed out angrily.  
  
Lucas shifted uncomfortably, "Check my records," he said, "I've told you everything I know."  
  
"How can we check your records if you haven't given us your name?" the agent asked.  
  
"I told you," Lucas said frustrated, "My name is Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
Lucas received another long shocking from the man behind him. While he was still recovering the man in front passed something back to the man behind him. Then he picked up another thin looking needle and slammed it into Lucas left arm where it bent at the elbow.  
  
"Arggghh!" Lucas cried out at the pain in his arm. He hissed again as it was pulled out. There was a fairly large dot of blood there and there was already a bruise forming around the area where it had been slammed in.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Lucas demanded. Once again he was rewarded by another shocking. This time it was applied to the back of his neck. He wasted no time in screaming out.  
  
This time, as he recovered, he noticed that his head had begun to feel dizzy, as though he had had too much alcohol and then smoked a cigarette that was too strong. It quickly became slightly more difficult for him to hold his head up and to breath comfortably.  
  
"What is your name?" the man in front of him asked.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczak," he answered.  
  
"He's too good," he heard one of the men answer.  
  
Lucas was ripped out of the state he was in by another electrical shock and then another. The two men applied the tazors until Lucas screamed.  
  
"We going to give you one more chance," the man warned him, "Tell us what you know about section seven's plans with the Macronesians."  
  
Lucas became aware of the perspiration dampening his hair. He tried to focus on getting this information back to the SeaQuest, and maybe piece it together.  
  
At Lucas' silence the instrument from earlier was pushed in under his arm. Lucas expected a warning before the needle went up. However, he received none. The searing pain through his armpit was more painful than the first time, as his arm was still hurting from the first time. It felt as though the needle went up into the same place.  
  
Lucas screamed out loudly. Soon after, he realised that it wasn't going to be removed. "Argghh pleaaase! God please!" Lucas begged. Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
The needle was finally retracted from his armpit and the pain reduced. However, Lucas was left with a more heavy and painful ache than last time.  
  
"Untie him," the man in front of Lucas ordered, in a disgusted tone.  
  
The ropes around Lucas' arms and legs were cut quickly and he was thrown out of the chair. Lucas landed painfully on his stomach. The violence drew attention to how painful his entire body was from the torture.  
  
Lucas cried out loudly as one of them kicked him hard in the back. They continued to kick him while he was lying down. A few times they picked him up and threw him into the wall and punched him a few times before letting him fall to the floor to be kicked again. It wasn't too long before Lucas was unconscious.  
  
"Get him out of here," the first man panted before he left that room. He made his way down the hall towards the adjacent room where people should have been viewing the interrogation. He was annoyed to find no one was in there.  
  
"Dambers?" a voice from behind the agent that had interrogated Lucas asked. He turned to realise his superior officer standing in the doorway of the room.  
  
"You didn't wish to view the interrogation?" he asked.  
  
"I was here for a little while," Robert Bridger replied. As much as he hated section seven, he had never really liked interrogations. He didn't like to hurt people full stop. He also felt that the particular agent in their custody was a little young to be entirely at fault. He thought it was sad that younger people in secret services were corrupted so easily.  
  
"We did what you said," Dambers responded, "Colger standing behind him worked as well as you said it would."  
  
"Did you get everything?" Robert asked.  
  
"We didn't get anything," Dambers said, then off the look on Robert's face he answered, "But we will. Colger didn't like the idea of any genital mutilation but I think that will be very effective."  
  
"No, you're not going to be doing that," Robert said.  
  
"Are you joking?" Damber asked him frustrated, "Do you know how long we were in there?"  
  
"He must have his reasons," Robert said, "Let me speak to him." Robert had a found through experience that bad guys were much more willing to listen to reason once they had experienced a session with Damber and Colger. And Robert generally only allowed an interrogation when he felt that he had reasonable cause. He believed that stopping section seven from committing a war crime against Macronesia and finding out the perpetrators for the deaths of the people in Toya colony was a worthy enough cause.  
  
If section seven wasn't stopped, the UEO would be just as guilty as Macronesia, and no one would know who the bad guys were.  
  
***  
  
Robert opened the door to the small room. Lucas was sitting quietly against the wall. According to the cameras in the cell the boy had regained consciousness about half an hour ago. Robert had decided to give him time to see if he would lose consciousness. He hadn't, so Robert assumed that his injuries weren't life threatening.  
  
As Lucas heard the cell door open he turned his head away towards the opposite wall angrily.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Robert asked him gently, stopping to stand a few feet away from him.  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling?" Lucas asked, "They tortured me."  
  
"I know," Robert said, "I told them to." Lucas kept his head turned away but clenched his teeth angrily.  
  
"We really need to know what section seven wants with these Macronesian civilians. It could start a war or a violent conflict that no one needs," Robert tried to reason.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas told him urgently, although he kept his head turned away.  
  
To Robert, this was a typical non-compliance answer, "It looks like you'll have to go back into that room them. I told them they weren't allowed to touch your genitals but I can't see any other way."  
  
Lucas turned around quickly, panicking "Look, you have to believe me. I'm not affiliated with section seven. I'm from the SeaQuest."  
  
Robert blanched, "SeaQuest?" he asked. He looked at Lucas carefully, noting his age, teenagers weren't uncommon in secret service, but they were on submarines. The colour drained from his face, "Is your name Lucas?" his voice calm out fairly calm but an ill feeling was rising up.  
  
"Yes, that's what I keep telling you people," Lucas gasped still very frightened but relief beginning to fall through him. Lucas then looked at Robert carefully for the first time. 'Robert', he thought. But he didn't want to say his name. He'd rather they meet another way. Robert said nothing. He turned suddenly and left the room.  
  
Robert went to his own superiors and told them he had discovered that Lucas knew nothing.  
  
"He is from the Seaquest and he must be returned immediately." Robert told Sympson urgently.  
  
Sympson turned around to face his protégé, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sympson, I'm absolutely certain," Robert said quickly. Sympson noticed that the younger man was looking very ill. However, he trusted Robert.  
  
"Alright, I'll have him returned to the same colony he was taken from and inform section seven," Sympson told him.  
  
"Section seven?" Robert asked, horrified, "What if they interrogate him too?"  
  
Sympson wasn't worried about Robert's concern for the young man; it wasn't very unusual that the agent tended to be a people person.  
  
"Section seven will know everything he could tell them," Sympson explained, "Also, they are more likely to blame Macronesia."  
  
The news didn't make Robert feel a whole heap better, but he was relieved that Lucas would be returned to the SeaQuest, "When?" Robert asked him.  
  
"I'll have him brought back there immediately," Sympson told him.  
  
Robert looked slightly relieved, "Tell them to be careful with him, he's injured."  
  
"Of course," Sympson assured him.  
  
Robert left Sympson's office feeling sick. He couldn't believe what he had done. It was horrible enough that he had been responsible for innocent people being hurt. But this boy was practically his father's other son. Robert stopped walking and lent his head against the wall, closing his eyes.  
  
I'VE NEVER DONE A FULL ON TORTURE SCENE BEFORE. I FELT A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE WRITING IT. (EVEN THO I LOOOOVE READING THE STUFF), SO TELL ME HOW IT WAS. THANKS. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG PEOPLE! I EXPECTED IT TO BE ONLY A FEW DAYS. BUT I'VE HAD A FEW OTHER ELF PLOT BUNNIES THAT I'VE GOTTEN SUCKED INTO (SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN I FINISH).. THANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I DID HAVE DIFFICULTY WRITING THE LAST PART AND ALL THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED WERE A WONDERFUL REWARD. THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT SEVEN TO EIGHT CHAPTERS LONG. SO WE'RE NEARLY HALFWAY THROUGH.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The armed SeaQuest team stormed their way into the back rooms of Toya Colony's supply area.  
  
"You sure they're back here?"  
  
"They should be. The old man said he saw them run this way. There's nowhere else they could have gone."  
  
Commander Ford put his hand up for the man to stop. Keeping his own gun raised he advanced forward slowly, "This is Commander Ford of the SeaQuest. Surrender yourselves immediately or we will be forced to assume you are armed and hostile."  
  
The team stood silently for a few moments while they waited for a response. There was a rustling sound further in front of them and tall man with brownish-reddish wavy hair emerged, his hands up.  
  
"Don't shoot," the man requested, "My colleague is coming out now." At Commander Ford's nod a woman stepped up from behind her hiding place.  
  
"Where's the other one?" Commander Ford asked as, still pointing his weapon at them.  
  
"It's just the two of us," the tall man answered.  
  
Commander Ford looked behind him at his second, and then back at the two Macronesian's under their watch, "We were told there were three of you."  
  
The two stubbornly shook their heads, "We know nothing about that. The others have all been recaptured."  
  
Commander Ford stared at them, "Recaptured by who?"  
  
The two looked somewhat surprised by Commander Ford's ignorance but didn't act on it, "We don't know," the man said carefully.  
  
"Alright," Commander Ford resolved that they weren't going to give away the third man anyway. He indicated for the rest of the men to lower their guns, "What are your names?" he asked.  
  
"Stephen English."  
  
"Jana Crasp."  
  
Ford nodded, "We're taking you into UEO protective custody. You'll be staying aboard the SeaQuest," Commander Ford turned to his second in command who acknowledged the order and waved his hand so that the others moved forward to take the Macronesians into custody.  
  
A dark look crossed Stephens face. He hated the UEO. They were self- righteous bastards who tried to make out they were fighting for a better world. When in fact, Macronesia wouldn't exist in the first place if it weren't for them.  
  
Sensing his anger, Jana gave him a look, which warned him to settle down. Then walked forward to make sure the UEO officers took her into custody first.  
  
"Check the place out," Commander Ford told his Lieutenant quietly, "See if you can find another stowaway."  
  
The Lieutenant nodded and slipped off. Commander Ford took out his PAL, "Is Ensign Wolenczak back at the shuttle?"  
  
"No sir," the voice at the other end responded, "We haven't heard from him since the power came back on."  
  
"Oh well, he must be still down with the systems. Would you send someone down to let him know we're leaving."  
  
"He's not down there either, sir. We've already checked," the voice responded.  
  
"Well where the hell is he?" Commander Ford asked the semi-rhetorical question with concern.  
  
"We don't know, sir. We can't contact him."  
  
Commander Ford sighed, half-annoyed, half-concerned and switched of his PAL, then switched it back on again, "Captain? This is Commander Ford. Lucas is missing."  
  
***  
  
Robert held his coffee carefully as he sat down silently on the deck chairs of his father's home.  
  
Nathan sighed quietly as he watched his son stare absent-mindedly over the ocean.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about, Bobby?" Nathan asked his son with concern. There was no doubt that Nathan thanked God every day to have his son back but lately Robert's moods had given him a fairly hefty reality check and a tough reminder of how difficult Robert was to talk to.  
  
Robert looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Something that happened at work."  
  
Nathan pulled his head back in understanding, consciously trying not to sigh too loudly. He had taken this as meaning Robert wasn't going to talk about it, and was surprised when his son continued.  
  
"Did you ever do anything you regretted, Dad? That you were so sure was right at the time?"  
  
Nathan leaned forward, understanding in his eyes. Many scenarios came to his mind as his son asked the question, "More than once, son." Nathan pursed his lips, "I was a lot more arrogant when I was younger. The heavy consequences never concerned me. It wasn't until after I lost you and your mother that I started to see things in perspective. I realised that my actions affected others more than I realised."  
  
Robert kept his eyes focused on the sea as he listened to his father, "I ordered a fairly serious interrogation," Robert said carefully.  
  
Nathan watched him quietly. He was relieved to know that his son was communicating to him.  
  
"Bobby, the important thing is to learn from your mistakes," Nathan told him.  
  
"He was innocent and.. very young. I should have known," Robert said.  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
"It's a bit late now," Robert said, upset that his father wasn't angrier with him.  
  
"No, its not."  
  
Robert sighed in frustration and stood up, putting his cup down on the table noisily. He stood silently for a few moments before making his way down towards to beach.  
  
Nathan sat, watching his son as he walked towards to waves and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
***  
  
"Lucas?" the gentle voice reached Lucas in his semi-conscious state, "Lucas?" Commander Ford had to say his name a few more times before Lucas regained consciousness enough to open his eyes. When he did, he saw that he was lying on the floor of the Toya Colony communications room from where he'd been taken. Commander Ford was kneeling down next to him.  
  
Ford turned to the officer behind him, "You said he wasn't in here."  
  
"He wasn't," the officer responded, "We just found him in here a few minutes ago."  
  
Lucas groaned and tried lift his left arm to touch his neck where he had been given a needle to knock him out so that he could be transported. His hand didn't make it very far into the air, though. Commander Ford saw the burn marks on his arm and fingers and reached out to gently take his hand.  
  
"Jesus," he whispered softly at the burns on his fingers.  
  
Looking at the boys face he saw that Lucas had his eyes closed again, "Lucas?" he asked again.  
  
Lucas opened his eyes and looked at Ford, "Commander?" he croaked groggily.  
  
"Yeah. It's alright, you're safe now," Jonathan assured his young friend, "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Lucas stayed silent for a while. He had no desire to recount the events or think about what had happened to him. Then again, he wasn't happy lying to the Commander and telling him he didn't remember.  
  
"Lucas?" Jonathan prompted.  
  
Lucas turned away painfully and nodded his head slowly, "Yes, I remember," he said quietly.  
  
Jonathan Ford frowned. He was very worried now but he decided not to push the issue. He continued to watch Lucas lie silently for a few moments. He passed a hand across Lucas head. But Lucas didn't respond to his touch. He placed Lucas' hand down gently and looked at the marks around the wrist.  
  
A dark look passed across his face and he shifted his eyes to take a look the other wrist. That one showed the same marks, as though Lucas had been tied down. He set his jaw angrily and got up; turning to the officer at the door, "Get a stretcher down here."  
  
Jonathan Ford stalked his way through Toya Colony, out of the systems room and onto the awaiting shuttle.  
  
"Sir?" one of the officers asked as he ran along side him.  
  
"He's got burns on his arms and fingers," Jonathan said angrily, "And marks around his wrists as though he's been tied down."  
  
"What do you think happened?" the officer asked.  
  
"Better not be as bad as I think or there's going to be hell to pay," Commander Ford responded furiously.  
  
***  
  
Captain Hudson casually touched the unconscious teenagers forehead, trying to hide the affection as best he could, then turned to the medics and nodded for them to take him off to medbay.  
  
"For how long was he missing?" he asked Commander Ford who was standing next to him outside SeaQuests docking bay.  
  
Commander Ford shook his head as they started walking, "The last time I saw him was when he went off the check the systems."  
  
"He must have been taken shortly after the power was turned back on," Hudson mused.  
  
"That was early yesterday morning," Commander Ford said, horrified, "That would mean he'd been gone at least 22 hours before we even noticed."  
  
Hudson nodded grimly, "I think we need to find out why that is, Mr. Ford."  
  
"Sir, we were all very busy."  
  
"I'm not assigning blame, Mr Ford. First things first, any ideas on who did this?"  
  
"No sir. Lucas didn't really say much when we found him," Commander Ford seemed to be becoming quite disturbed by what had happened.  
  
"Well hopefully he'll be able to spread some light on what was done to him when he regains consciousness," Hudson said, "How about those two people you found? Did they say anything?"  
  
Ford looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly shook his head, "Not that I recall, sir. They are Macronesian and they weren't suppose to be there, but I doubt they had anything to do with it."  
  
Hudson didn't seem so sure, "Well we'll soon find out."  
  
Hudson continued walking, leaving Ford to stand alone in his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Section Seven contacted UEO headquarters earlier this morning," McGath informed Hudson.  
  
"Section Seven," Hudson cursed, "What the hell did they do to him?" Hudson demanded.  
  
"You don't know?" McGath asked.  
  
"He's in med bay now," Hudson said, "Perry's checking him out." Hudson looked at him skeptically, "What do you know?"  
  
"Well Section Seven mentioned some form of interrogation," McGath began.  
  
"What?" Hudson demanded, "Why the hell would they do something like that?"  
  
"Well," McGath leaned back in his chair to get comfortable, "You never know with Section Seven. The thing that I'm concerned about," McGath continued, "Is the fact that he was returned. That either means they found out what they wanted to know or they got sick of trying to find it."  
  
"The second possibility is unlikely," Hudson commented as he began to pace.  
  
McGath nodded in agreement, "Why they would use a means like that to find information they should be able to access easily is beyond me."  
  
"The 'information' is not the thing I'm most concerned about," Hudson started.  
  
"And what are you most concerned about?" McGath asked him.  
  
"My crew is my first priority," Hudson stated, then stopped pacing and turned to McGath, "I'll need permission to interrogate the Macronesians we have hostage."  
  
"Keep it reasonable, Captain," McGath reminded him.  
  
Hudson was somewhat irritated by this remark, "I am aware of UEO standards, General. Besides, I've never really been one for that type of interrogation."  
  
***  
  
Tony Piccolo didn't waste any time rushing down to med bay to see his friend once he heard the news. As Tony rushed into the room, Henderson and Ford, who had been sitting together on the plastic chairs, stood up to greet him.  
  
"How is he?" Tony asked of them immediately.  
  
"We don't know, Tony," Henderson told him gently, "We're still waiting on Dr Perry."  
  
Tony turned to Ford, still concerned, "What happened to him. Is he sick? Hurt? How bad is it?"  
  
"We found him unconscious in the communications room. He had marks on his arms and he looked like he was in a lot of pain when we moved him."  
  
"Marks? What sort of marks?" Tony demanded.  
  
"Burn marks," Ford began. He paused for a few moments as he looked around uncomfortably, trying to find the right words, "and. marks around his wrists. As though they had been tied."  
  
Tony settled down a little but stared at Ford for a few moments, "Tied up?" he questioned, "But what for? Why?" Tony knew they couldn't answer him.  
  
"We don't know," Henderson told him.  
  
A lot of scenarios were coming into Tony's head and he didn't like any of them, "Well, how long until we do?" Tony asked them.  
  
Before Henderson could answer Dr Perry came out, holding a chart. She smiled at them gently as she came closer, "Is Captain Hudson available?"  
  
"He's just in speaking to McGath," Ford told her.  
  
"How is he doctor? What happened too him?" Tony butted in.  
  
Perry pursed her lips, "We've taken a good look. It appears his injuries are very systematic."  
  
Commander Ford sat down heavily, already understanding what she meant.  
  
"He's been tortured. However did this used conventional devices specifically used to cause pain and suffering."  
  
Tony was dumbfounded. Who would torture Lucas? Sure, he was annoying. But he was so young; Tony never expected anything to happen to him. The thought had just never crossed his mind.  
  
"Oh my God," Henderson turned away and lifted her delicate fingers up and pressed them around her mouth.  
  
Tony was making movements with his mouth but nothing was coming out.  
  
"Well, is he in pain now?" Jonathan asked her from where he was sitting.  
  
"No, we've got him dosed up pretty well," she looked at the horrified faces before her, "He should be fully recovered in a few weeks. Basically we're just looking at bad burns; puncture marks, the after effects of electrical shocking and bruises from a beating."  
  
"Bastards," Tony swore to himself as his look of shock gradually passed over to a dark cloud of anger.  
  
"He's comfortable at the moment. He will experience a fair amount of discomfort between now and at least the next two weeks as he's recovering but hopefully he should be fine."  
  
"Yeah that's physically," Tony said angrily, "Didn't you say you lost him for nearly a whole day?" Tony turned and directed his anger at Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan stood up defensively, "We didn't 'lose' him, Tony. He went missing," Jonathan retorted just as angrily. Lonnie stepped forward and put a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
Tony realised he wasn't going to get anywhere and backed off a bit. Perry stood quietly and patiently waited for the two men to settle down.  
  
"He's a tough kid, Tony," Perry told him gently. She turned to the others, "You can go and see him if you like, he's just sleeping." Lonnie nodded her thanks.  
  
"I'll contact the Captain," Perry said as she left them alone.  
  
The three of them stood in silence for a while, "Geez, it was probably happening right under our noses," Jonathan said to himself.  
  
"Jonathan don't blame yourself," Henderson said as she tugged his arm, "It makes it harder that there's no explanation for it."  
  
"Don't be too rough on yourself, Jon," Tony told him, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry about before."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tony," Jonathan told him.  
  
"I'm going in to see Lucas," Tony said, "You coming?"  
  
"No," Jonathan sighed, "I'm not ready, yet. You guys go on."  
  
Henderson nodded and let her arm fall out of Jonathan's before walking after Tony to see Lucas. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Tim had been on bridge duty when Lucas had returned from Toya colony and been taken to med bay. He subsequently didn't find out that something was wrong until he finished his shift and met up with Tony on the way to the mess hall. Tony looked tired and pale and Tim was immediately aware that something awful had happened. Tony had taken his arm and guided him to some place private to quietly explain Lucas' condition. Although Tim was upset about the news that Lucas may have been tortured, he couldn't contain his relief when he discovered that Lucas' injuries weren't life threatening.   
  
Tim was the one sitting with Lucas as the teenager first began to regain consciousness. Lucas gave a small groan and rolled his head to the side before attempting to open his eyes. Tim stood up quietly and took Lucas' hand as he woke up.  
  
The two of them just looked at each other for a few moments, "Tim?" Lucas' voice was barely audible.  
  
"Yeah," Tim looked at him worriedly, shock and worry etched the communciations officer's face, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Lucas shifted uncomfortably, his eyes scrunching up in pain, "I'll tell you in a few seconds," Lucas groaned.  
  
Lucas let out a heavy sigh, his eyes still closed. Tim gave in to the urge to stroke the soft blond hair, which had a golden tint up against the white pillow.   
  
"Ow," Lucas winced again as he tried to move his back.  
  
"You have some morphine here," Tim took a hold of the small button and put it into Lucas' hand, "You just push this button when it hurts," he told him gently.  
  
"Not that arm," Lucas complained. He opened his eyes to look at Tim, feeling a little guilty, "It hurts... that arm," he looked at his arm so he didn't have to look his friend in the eye, "Even to move the fingers."  
  
Tim nodded quietly, only just noticing the thick bandage around Lucas' right underarm and shoulder. He took the morphine line and drew it around behind the head of Lucas' bed, so that the young man could take the button with his other hand. The fingers of that hand were wrapped in a soft white tissue, as was the upper arm.  
  
Lucas gratefully took a hold of the button and pushed it a few times, putting his head back to relax.  
  
Tim looked at his shoulder and reached out to touch it gently, "Dislocated?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No," Lucas said as he closed his eyes again, "It was a... ... ... boiling needle... ... through my armpit," Lucas' voice became slightly slurred as he pumped the morphine a few more times, "Geez, it hurts. It feels like I've been stung by dozens of bees in the same spot. My whole arm hurts like hell."  
  
Tim's expression changed to slightly more shocked. He slowly took his hands away, "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Lucas felt guilty by the pain in Tim's voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Tim for a few seconds, "No," Lucas shook his head slowly, "Thanks for being here," Lucas' voice was barely understandable. Tim noticed that Lucas' body had begun to relax in relief. Slowly, Lucas' fingers loosened on the button and they boy stopped moving as lost consciousness again.  
  
Tim was never one for outward affection. It tended to make him uncomfortable. He put his hand on the top of Lucas' head. A sudden wave of emotion hit him and he released Lucas' hair, covering his own mouth with his other hand to control himself, quickly turning away. He hurriedly pushed the curtain aside and walked out of there briskly, not even stopping as he brushed Tony's shoulder on the way out in his haste. Tony looked after him silently for a few moments, then turned back to look sadly in the direction of Lucas' bed.  
  
***  
  
It took Lucas a few days to recover enough to be able to talk to Hudson about his experience. By this time, Hudson had been able to speak on numerous occasions with SeaQuest's more than willing resident Macronesians.  
  
"Is he well enough for a chat?" Hudson asked Perry in a semi-exasperated tone. It was clear they were in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"He should be fine," Perry said to him, "I was actually going to release him tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," Hudson sighed. He turned to Commander Ford who was standing near him and the two made their way over to Lucas' bed.  
  
Lucas was sitting up reading a magazine. He was still wrapped up in all his bandages but his face had more colour and he seemed a lot stronger. Hudson marveled at the inner strength of the young man. He had never thought Lucas to be a coward but he had never thought the computer whiz would be able to go through what had happened to him and still remain the man he was.  
  
"Mr Wolenczak," Hudson greeted, pulling up a chair.  
  
"Hello, sir," Lucas responded, putting his magazine down, "Commander," Lucas acknowledge Commander Ford who stood near the foot of the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hudson began.  
  
"Well enough to get back into things, sir," Lucas told him a matter of factly.  
  
"Not so fast," Hudson warned, "Perry wont let you out so easily if she thinks your going to jump back into full time duty."  
  
"I'm ready to talk about what happened," Lucas said bravely.  
  
Hudson took a breath in. He wasn't a very good counselor. Actually, he wasn't a people person at all, but he thought he owed Lucas the respect of listening to what happened. Lucas noticed the look on Hudson's face and realised what he thought he meant.   
  
"Ah, what I mean is, they thought I was someone else," Lucas told him, correcting Hudson towards the fact that he wanted to discuss the information he had received.  
  
Hudson lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "The men who interrogated you?"  
  
"Yes," Lucas told him. Jonathan shifted his feet at the side of the bed.  
  
"Who did they think you were?" Hudson asked him.  
  
"I think someone from Section Seven," Lucas explained.  
  
Hudson and Ford looked at each other, incredible confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"What?" Hudson recoiled in confusion, "Wait. They thought _you_ were Section Seven?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "That's right."  
  
"Then who the hell were they?" Ford asked.  
  
"They didn't give me any ideas on that, sir," Lucas said, "But, during the ah, interrogation, they did mention some things that were very strange."  
  
Ford and Hudson looked at him expectantly, "They kept asking, 'What do you know about the Section Seven operation in Macronesia?'"  
  
" 'The Section Seven operation in Macronesia'," Ford repeated, mulling over what this could mean.  
  
"Any ideas on what this operation was about?" Hudson asked.  
  
Lucas screwed up his face, thinking hard, "No. They did say something about accusing the Macronesian escapees," Lucas shook his head in confusion, "They sounded sarcastic."  
  
Ford nodded, "The Macronesians we found said that they had escaped custody from someone. They didn't know who."  
  
Lucas gave him an enquiring look, "We found two Macronesians hiding out in Toya colony. They said they had escaped from someone," Ford explained.  
  
"The men who held me thought that I had turned off the power. They didn't believe me when I told them I was from the SeaQuest and that I was there to put it back online," Lucas said thoughtfully, trying to piece together the puzzle.  
  
"And they thought you were Section Seven," Hudson continued. He turned to Ford, understanding something, "These people thought that Section Seven had turned off the power."  
  
Ford looked pensive, "The UEO said it was the Macronesians."  
  
Hudson nodded, "But the Macronesians we have deny it."  
  
"Of course," Ford said.  
  
"I believe them," Hudson said quietly.  
  
"So do I," Ford agreed. Lucas nodded his head.  
  
"So Section Seven is up to its old tricks again," Hudson said, standing slowly.  
  
Ford narrowed his eyes slightly, "So why did they let you go?"  
  
Lucas didn't know the answer to this either. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Then opened it again, "I kept telling them I was from the SeaQuest and what my name was," Lucas told them. He paused for a few moments while the men waited patiently.  
  
"They just got angrier," Lucas said, his voice growing a little quieter as he tried not to remember the white room, the constant fear and frustration, the incredible pain... Lucas breathed in, "When they had finished they took me into a room and another man came in...." Lucas' voice died down until it was almost inaudible. He knew Ford and Hudson thought he was stressed about the torture. They were right. But the thing bothering Lucas more was the man that came in later. How he knew Lucas' name. How he had believed him immediately. Lucas wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell his commanding officers.  
  
"He believed me, I think," Lucas finished quickly.  
  
"That's a bit strange," Ford commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess but I don't really want to talk about it," Lucas cut in quickly, fobbing them off.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr Wolenczak," Hudson put his hand on Lucas shoulder to show his respect to the younger officer, "Perry says you will be released tomorrow. But only for very light duty."  
  
Lucas nodded, pleased, "Thank you, sir."  
  
Ford patted Lucas' leg affectionately. Relieved that there were people who cared about him so much, Lucas gave Ford a smile.  
  
"I will be calling McGath," Hudson told Ford as the two of them left med bay, "The UEO needs to know that they were wrong in the assumption that Section Seven is entirely responsible for Ensign Wolenczak," Hudson paused, "But they may be responsible for something else."  
  
***  
  
McGath shook his head at Hudson over the vidlink, refusing to believe or comment on what he was being told, "You're blaming Section Seven for turning off the power in Toya Colony?"  
  
"The people interrogating my Ensign believed that, the Macronesians accused deny that they did it, both the Macronesians and Ensign Wolenczak's stories seem to confirm each other," Hudson listed off the evidence.   
  
"They're Macronesians, they lie," McGath said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Hudson leaned forward, fuming, "They're _people_," Hudson corrected, "And we already know Section Seven can't be trusted."  
  
"Well unfortunately, Captain, it is none of your business what is going on with Section Seven," McGath informed him.  
  
Hudson drew back in shock, "What?"  
  
"I will let you know when and if this matter concerns you, Captain," McGath said strictly, "McGath out."  
  
The screen faded to black. Leaving Hudson standing in shock and anger.  
  
***  
  
Micah waved his hands desperately as he stood on the edge of the water, hailing the Macronesian sub several miles off the UEO border. Eventually, he was relieved to see the green light blinking on the top of the small ship, letting him know he had been seen. They were coming to rescue him.  
  
***  
  
"Early this evening Alexander Bourne made an international statement publicly condemning the UEO for kidnapping their citizens," the newsreader announced.  
  
Almost every available vidlink aboard the SeaQuest was set on the news and surrounded by members of the crew. Commander Ford was standing stiffly with his arms folded in the same room as several other officers, staring at the screen intently.   
  
"Twenty-three-year-old Micah Kensington returned to Macronesian territory early yesterday where he was treated for mild shock and dehydration..." the reader continued.  
  
"So there _were_ three of them," Commander Ford cursed under his breath.  
  
"The part time soldier claims that while he was taken when he was wearing the Macronesian alliance uniform, many other innocent Macronesian citizens he was held with were taken while on leave or had nothing to do with Macronesian government activities or military service."  
  
The news reader continued, "The UEO has not yet commented on whether they were responsible for the unwarranted kidnappings but it is believed that the fleet's largest ship, the SeaQuest, may be holding some of the victims."  
  
Several crewmembers gasped in shock at the comments on the international broadcast.  
  
"I guess it should be our business now," Commander Ford heard someone growl from the doorway. He turned to find Hudson snarling furiously at the news broadcast before turning around and walking back towards his quarters.  
  
***  
  
Lucas walked towards the mess hall slowly and carefully. It felt wonderful to finally be free of restraints. His right arm was in a sling and his burns were still covered but apart from that and a few dull aches, Lucas was feeling quite well. He was meant to be meeting Tony at the mess hall for lunch and was surprised how much he was looking forward to it. Despite the fact that he was extremely hungry, he had only been eating medbay's hospital food, which, surprisingly enough, was much worse than any of the other food available.  
  
"Hey Lucas!" Tony called out to him from where he was waiting in the corridor outside the mess. It was clear he hadn't been waiting terribly long because he wasn't fidgeting and bouncing around like he tended to when he was kept waiting.  
  
Lucas smiled broadly, "Hey Tony," he greeted.  
  
"Hotdogs and hamburgers for lunch!" Tony interrupted him, reaching his hand out for Lucas to hurry up.  
  
Lucas gave a slight chuckle and hurried quickly into the crowded lunchroom.   
  
The two men sat down together with their lunch, Lucas already taking a bite before he sat down, "Everyone else on duty?" Lucas asked through a mouthful of hotdog and sauce. It never ceased to impress Tony how Lucas was always somehow able to talk while he was eating without showing his food.  
  
"Yeah," Tony told him, "I know Tim's still on for another couple of hours and," he looked at his watch, "I've got duty in the next half an hour too."  
  
"Oh," Lucas commented realising that Tony has sacrificed most of his well-earned break to wait for him, "Well, thanks for having lunch with me."  
  
Tony smiled as he chewed on his food, "Sure thing, Luc. It's good to see you looking so good. You had us pretty worried."  
  
Lucas shrugged, "So how are you dealing with the new stripes?"  
  
Tony looked down at his Lieutenant stripes with pride, "Well, ya know. Extra responsibility. Hudson wants me to do some extra tactical training."  
  
Lucas lifted his eyebrows and nodded, noticing the way Tony's voice was laced with pride, "You're really getting into this aren't you, Tony?"  
  
"Well," Tony changed his tone, "I'm still only junior grade," he smiled, "But I guess the important thing is that I finally outrank you."  
  
Lucas slumped in mock defeat, a smile creeping out from the edge of his mouth.  
  
Tony finished off his hotdog and wiped his hands on the napkin, "Seconds?" he suggested.  
  
"No," Lucas decided as he got up from his chair, "actually that hotdog filled me up more than I expected."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to get some more food."  
  
Lucas hesitated, "You want me to sit with you?"   
  
"No," Tony fobbed him off as he got up himself, "You go see Darwin. He's busting to see you."  
  
"Okay sure," Lucas said, pushing in his chair, "Well I'll see you after your shift finishes."  
  
"Nah, that won't be 'till late. I'll come by the moon pool before I go on duty," Tony offered.  
  
"Okay sure," Lucas smiled before he turned around to leave the mess hall.   
  
Lucas felt a little funny as he left the walked down the corridor away from the mess. The hotdog had certainly filled him up more than expected, but it hadn't made his stomach feel very good. In fact, he was feeling a lot more nauseous and sore than he had been before he went to get something to eat.  
  
Worried, he wondered if he should go see Doctor Perry. But he didn't want to bother her with something that may turn out to be nothing.  
  
By the time he reached the moon pool his nausea had gotten much worse, and he was starting to worry that he really might throw up. He stopped and held his stomach, taking in some deep breaths. After a few moments it didn't get worse so Lucas stood up again and walked into the moon area slowly. The stronger smell of seawater made him feel a bit better, but only for a few seconds.  
  
He rushed towards the nearby change rooms as he felt the back of throat convulsing. He just made it to the toilet where he vomited violently and heavily. He retched a few more times before he was able to stand up and control himself.   
  
"What a nasty hotdog," Lucas muttered to himself as he flushed and went over to the sink. Lucas washed his mouth out and splashed water on his face with his free hand. The cool water on his face was a bit of an unpleasant shock to his warm skin. Lucas shuddered and noticed that he was getting very light headed. He decided that he definitely needed some rest, and planned to go straight back to his quarters as soon as he had seen Darwin.  
  
Lucas made his way down the steps towards the pool and leaned up against it. He tapped the side of the tank because he didn't want to get the bandages on his free hand wet by splashing it in the water. Lucas was really feeling a lot worse than he had less than half an hour ago when he had happily gone down to meet Tony at the mess.  
  
He tapped the side of the tank again and waited for Darwin. The dolphin didn't seem to be coming. Maybe he couldn't feel the vibration through the water. Lucas sighed tiredly. He felt his stomach tense up slightly and furrowed his eyebrows irritably, reaching his hand up to hold onto it. Suddenly his stomach cramped horribly, causing him to double over and cry out. The pain began to dissipate slowly.   
  
He stayed bent over waiting for it to go away. Instead, he felt it cramp again. It wasn't the type of stomach pain he had even felt before, he cried out again despairingly and leaned down closer to the floor. The pain continued and he fell to the floor in agony, trying to curl himself up to ease it. Lucas took a few gasping breaths and opened his eyes; looking into the glass of the moon pool and saw that Darwin just arrived.   
  
His stomach cramped again and Lucas no longer cared.   
  
"Lucas?" an extremely worried voice called out to him.  
  
Lucas realised that the pain in his stomach wasn't so bad anymore, but found that he didn't feel like sitting up. He opened his eyes and saw Doctor Perry kneeling next to him. How did she get here so quick? He looked around the moon pool groggily and realised he must have passed out. About three other medics stood over him, ready to take him back to medbay.  
  
"Darwin said you were hurt," she told him as she lifted the back of his head of the harshly grated metal floor.  
  
"It's my stomach. I think it was what I ate for lunch," Lucas managed.  
  
Perry looked at him worriedly, noting how pale his face looked, "How about we get you back to medbay and we try to find out what's wrong," she suggested.  
  
Lucas nodded gently and allowed the medics to put him onto a stretcher.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The lines on Dr Perry's face creased as she looked at the blood sample carefully. With her other hand, she brought her PAL to her mouth and activated it, "Captain?"  
  
"This is Commander Ford," was the response, "Hudson is busy."  
  
"Well, this is Doctor Perry. I need one of you down here now."  
  
"We have a crisis situation at the moment," Ford responded crisply, "Only if it's urgent."  
  
"Of course it's urgent," Perry responded irritably, but calmly, "Ensign Wolenczak collapsed."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, "Is he alright?"  
  
Perry lifted the blood sample up higher so that the light reflected through it, "I don't think so." 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

HEY ALL! SO SORRY FOR ALL THE CONFUSION AND STUFF UPS WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!! I HOPE THIS MAKES IT A BIT BETTER ;)  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Hudson, Piccolo and Ford sat in the small examination room near med bay. Ford looked very tired and Hudson looked more than annoyed.  
  
"They poisoned him as well," Hudson confirmed.  
  
Perry nodded, looking at the results of the test, "Looks like it."  
  
"What do you mean it looks like it?" Hudson demanded, his patience unusually thin.  
  
"Well he's definitely been poisoned," Perry explained, "It's called midstrence. It contains the lethal poison cyanide but it has a few other ingredients as well. I assume the people who gave it to him expected to keep him for a few days and wait until he started begging for something to stop the pain."  
  
She looked at the grim faces in front of her, "It saves resources for an interrogation," she stated matter-of-factly. The look on Tony's face suggested it was a little too matter-of-factly.  
  
"How bad is it?" Hudson wanted to know.  
  
"We need an antidote," she told them, "But that is on the black market just like the poison itself."  
  
"Is there another way?" Ford asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know. I am working on it. But if he doesn't get it he's going to die."  
  
Tony looked grief stricken. Hudson nodded determinedly, "I'm contacting the UEO. Somebody better start talking," he warned. Then, as an afterthought he turned back to Perry, " How long does he have?"  
  
Perry shook her head, "To be honest I'm not sure. It would surprise me if he lasted more than two weeks without treatment. Even then, that would be counting on the painkillers working and him not dying of shock."  
  
Hudson looked at Ford, "Would you contact any family Ensign Wolenczak has?"  
  
"I think that's just Nathan Bridger, sir," Ford told him.  
  
Hudson looked mildly surprised, "What about his mother?" he asked turning back around to face Ford a bit more.  
  
Tony scoffed in the background. Ford nodded, "Like I said."  
  
Hudson nodded his head, "Alright then. Thank you Commander." He turned to leave.  
  
***  
  
Ford hesitated by the commlink. Lucas' continuing illness was making him a little numb. He wasn't sure if he was beginning to care less about Lucas because of the constant worry for just one person. He concluded that it wasn't that he cared less; he just wasn't going to allow it to worry him as much. Lucas had gotten through everything else fate had thrown at him. Granted, the recent ordeals had been tighter scrapes, but all the same, Lucas was a tough kid, and he had a stronger network of love and support than he realised.  
  
He clicked the link open and began to dial up for Nathan Bridger. Ford wondered what he was going to tell him. It seemed a bit strange that he was calling up his ex-commanding officer as Lucas' guardian, and Bridger didn't know about Lucas' previous hospital experience. He decided to tackle one thing at a time.  
  
The Bridger's phone rang on, unanswered. Ford began to worry that Bridger wasn't home, and that he would have to ring again. He really hoped that he could get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
Jonathan was relieved when the screen light up with Nathan Bridger's face. The relief must have shown on his face because Nathan Bridger smiled back at him.  
  
"Jonathan?" he greeted, pleased but curious, "How can I help you?"  
  
Jonathan answered as quickly as possible, his face not as serious as it should be, "Nathan, I'm calling because Lucas is sick."  
  
Nathan lifted his eyebrows in shock, he wasn't expecting this at all, "Lucas is sick?" He was extremely worried about exactly how sick Lucas was for it to warrant a call from the ships Commander.  
  
"He is experiencing severe stomach cramps," Jonathan told him, "Perry thinks it may be the result of poison."  
  
Nathan was so upset that he almost felt like he was going to cry, although it did not register in his face, "Who would poison him? And how serious is this?"  
  
"He was recently… kidnapped and missing for nearly a day. We think he may have been poisoned then."  
  
"What? Kidnapped?" The stress was apparent in Nathan's voice. The last time Lucas was kidnapped it was to threaten him.  
  
Jonathan responded quickly and calmly, trying to get his ex-captain to relax, " It was to do with internal problems with the colony." It was a bit of a lie, really, but Jonathan did not want to overload the other man with more than he could handle.  
  
Nathan visibly relaxed, "I asked you how serious it was," Nathan asked.  
  
Jonathan nodded and sighed deeply, "He's very sick," he said as he looked at Bridger carefully.  
  
Nathan nodded, "I'm on my way."  
  
***  
  
Hudson stalked onto the bridge, moody and frustrated. Commander Ford calmly but hastily gave up command.   
  
Many of the bridge crew turned towards Hudson, waiting to be addressed. Those who hadn't heard about Lucas were concerned about the SeaQuest's and the UEO's position in regards the Macronesian prisoners. Hudson shifted some papers on his desk, not looking at anyone on the bridge. Ford, who was standing to attention beside him, began to shift his feet. There were a few other fidgeting movements from other members of the crew as it began to look like Hudson was not going to say anything.  
  
"The SeaQuest will be returning the Macronesian citizens that we have immediately," Hudson announced, "After that, Macronesia will have no need to attack SeaQuest specifically. However, I want you all to still be alert and on guard," he warned.  
  
"Many nations within the UEO are requesting that all the prisoners be returned. The majority of the world believes that this time, we are the bad guys." Hudson stated, trying to keep as much emotion out of his voice as possible.  
  
The crew remained silent, their eyes fixed on their Captain, "Unfortunately, we are not certain exactly who has taken these people or why," Hudson continued, "UEO headquarters believes that it may be Section Seven."  
  
"I thought it was none of our business, sir," Ford asked, remembering Hudson's last conversation with McGath.  
  
Hudson sighed and turned to his second in command, "They can hardly claim that when Bourne was so close to blowing us out of the water."  
  
The Captain turned back to his crew, "Alright then. Carry on."   
  
"Sir?" O'Neill piped up, "What about Lucas?"  
  
A few of the crew stopped their work to look at him, "Hopefully, once we find who took these people from Macronesia, we should find an antidote for Ensign Wolenczak," Hudson stated officially, his voice void of emotion.  
  
"Hopefully," Henderson muttered quietly as she slowly went back to her work.  
  
***  
  
Nathan Bridger arrived on the SeaQuest late the next morning. He was greeted by Commander Ford, who told him that Lucas was stable but still very sick. Bridger immediately made his way down to med bay, making it clear that he wasn't concerned with whether or not Lucas was awake; he just wanted to see him.  
  
  
  
Lucas was only dozing when Bridger entered with Ford. The boy was propped up against the pillows. He came awake slowly and seemed surprised at who was in the room.  
  
"Bridger?" Lucas asked weakly. He hadn't had any visitors yet and he couldn't remember much of the previous day.  
  
Nathan smiled at him gently as he walked towards him, "Jonathan called to tell me how sick you are. I was worried. I wanted to see you."  
  
Lucas smiled as happily as he could in his condition and tried to move his free arm for a hug.  
  
Jonathan smiled at them both and left them be. Lucas settled himself back into the pillows and looked at Nathan who sat in the chair near him.  
  
"How are the stomach cramps?" Nathan asked him.  
  
"Painful," Lucas replied, "Horrible. I just want them to go away," he groaned, almost whimpering.  
  
Nathan felt hurt for him but he didn't let it show too much. He brushed Lucas hair from his face, "I know, kiddo. I'm sure they're working on it. Did they tell you how they think you were poisoned?"  
  
"When I was kidnapped from Toya," Lucas told him.  
  
Bridger nodded gently, "Jonathan told me. He said they knocked you around a bit," he nodded at Lucas' sling, "What happened?"  
  
Lucas stared at him, 'Thanks, Commander,' he thought, 'How is the Captain going to react to this?'  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said uncomfortably, "I was hospitalised for over a week after."  
  
Bridger narrowed his eyes in concern, "What did they do to you?"  
  
Lucas licked his lips, "Tied me to a chair. One of the men had a suitcase with some stuff in it."  
  
Nathan felt his head go dizzy, "What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Toys. To hurt me," Lucas said with difficulty.   
  
"What?" he whispered in horror.  
  
Lucas could see the questions forming on Nathan's lips, "There's something covert going on," Lucas explained. Then he sighed deeply bringing his bandaged and burned hand up to rub his face, "It's all very messed up. I'm glad you're here."  
  
Nathan looked down, extremely upset. There would be time for tears later, though. Right now he needed to look after Lucas. He leaned towards Lucas and drew him into a hug, partly to hide his tears, partly to reassure himself that his boy was okay. Lucas returned the hug gratefully. When it broke, Nathan brought his hand up to cup the side of Lucas' face gently, allowing Lucas' head to hang down.   
  
"It was alright," Lucas tried to reassure him, "They took me to another room, and later on another man came in. I think that he believed who I was and I was released."  
  
Nathan noticed that the last part was a bit rushed. He felt that for some reason Lucas was very hesitant about what he told him, "Why would this man believe you?"  
  
Lucas became extremely uncomfortable; "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Lucas told him irritably.  
  
Nathan was a bit suspicious about the reaction until he saw Lucas squirm uncomfortably, holding his stomach, "Is your stomach hurting?" Nathan asked him, concerned.  
  
Conveniently for Lucas, it was. The pain was not so convenient however. It settled itself heavily into his stomach.   
  
"Here, lie down," Nathan moved toward him to help Lucas adjust himself in the bed. After a few moments the pain went away and Lucas relaxed a bit.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Lucas breathed in relief. Nathan gently stroked the side of Lucas' hair.  
  
"They think I was poisoned during the interrogation," Lucas stammered weakly, explaining his current condition.  
  
An awful numbing feeling when through Nathan Bridger, "The what?" he asked, looking as sick as he felt.  
  
"The interrogation," Lucas nodded, slightly amused and sarcastic, recovering quickly, "That's what most people like to call it."  
  
The words struck a cord. The awful feeling didn't go away, but each of Nathan's senses was fading away slowly.  
  
With Lucas' words he heard his son's voice in memories ear, 'I ordered a fairly serious interrogation.'   
  
"Captain?" Lucas asked him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Nathan shook himself out of the feeling he was in, drawing Lucas in toward him for his own comfort, "Lucas?" he asked while he still held him. He pulled himself back to look at Lucas, "The man who you said believed you. The one who came in to see you after the interrogation."  
  
Lucas paled barely noticeably but looked at Nathan with a frozen and almost guilty, fearful expression, "Yes?" he whispered.  
  
Nathan had noticed Lucas' reaction but pressed on, "He oversaw your interrogation?"  
  
Lucas pulled himself away and sat up, trying to get down from the bed, "Lucas!" Nathan reached out to grab him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I feel like I need a walk," Lucas murmured.  
  
"Now?" Bridger demanded, "We're in the middle of a conversation!"   
  
Lucas turned around irritably, "Yes, the man over saw my interrogation," Lucas confirmed defensively, "So what? I don't want to talk about this."  
  
The realisation dawned on Nathan that Lucas must know. He must be right then. His heart fought against the possibility but his mind had other ideas.  
  
Lucas turned away and got up to leave. Nathan followed him quickly and grabbed his arm, "My son did this to you?" anger, shock and hurt filled his voice so much that Lucas didn't want to answer.   
  
He didn't have to. 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE FOR THIS CHAPTER. I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO HAVE EIGHT CHAPTERS IN THE STORY BUT THIS ONE WAS GETTING A BIT LONG.. SO I MADE IT INTO TWO. HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY THIS ONE AS IT STANDS.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The two locked eyes for a moment before Lucas tried to squirm out of Nathan's grip. Just as Nathan let him go, Lucas gave a sharp cry and grabbed his stomach, slowly sinking to his knees.  
  
"Lucas!" Nathan cried, grabbing his shoulders to help ease him down. Lucas was in a great deal of pain as he dropped his head right forward, letting his hair fall over his face.  
  
Lucas collapsed onto the floor grunting weakly in pain. Realising that there was nothing much he could do, Nathan stroked Lucas's face.  
  
"What's he doing out of bed?" Perry demanded of Bridger as she rushed in, hearing Lucas' cries.  
  
"He said he was going for a walk," Nathan sighed, "I was just going to stop him."  
  
Nathan shook as he helped Perry get Lucas back onto his bed. Nathan held Lucas' uninjured hand as the teenager writhed on the bed in agony. It wasn't long before Nathan realised that his hands were shaking in anger. He wished it were replacing the pain. Nathan felt as though a deep black hole had just been forced into him.  
  
***  
  
Hudson stalked his way into UEO Headquarters in his most intimidating manner. It seemed that Section Seven had finally decided to admit that they were the ones holding the Macronesians. However, according to the report, they denied having anything to with the kidnapping and torture of the SeaQuest's young Ensign.   
  
As far as Hudson was concerned, he was meeting with other UEO delegates and Section Seven officials for two purposes. One, to make sure the Macronesians being held by them were released and returned home to avoid any further conflict, and two to discuss ways to find an antidote for the poison given to Lucas Wolenczak.  
  
Despite the fact that the newly furnished conference room was full when Hudson entered, the room was almost completely quiet. It seemed that no one there had anything to say to each other. Consequently, the Captain of the SeaQuest had a nasty shock when he discovered just how many people were actually in the room.   
  
Hudson greeted two Admirals and the Secretary General with a nod, before taking a seat to join the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Secretary-General McGath began almost immediately, "The UEO would like to thank Section Seven intelligence for this report updating us on its activities regarding Macronesian hostage crisis."  
  
"Although somewhat belated," Hudson muttered through gritted teeth. He was ignored.  
  
"We have come to the decision that the UEO is happy to close all speculation underpinning the reasons for Section Seven's capture of these people on the condition of their immediate return."  
  
The Section Seven speaker began to respond almost before McGath had finished speaking, "Unfortunately, Section Seven is unable comply with these conditions as much as we would like to. It seems that the Macronesian's that were once in our custody have now gone missing."  
  
All six of the UEO delegates in the room stared the agent, shocked at his hide in making such a stupid joke at such a serious proceeding.   
  
Hudson was the first to respond, "You're telling us that the UEO may be thrown into an unprecedented and completely unnecessary conflict with Macronesia not only because your stupidity but your incompetence?" Hudson demanded.  
  
The Section Seven representatives were unfazed by Hudson's anger, "Due to ongoing conflict with the rogue terrorist group, Party Operation, we feel that this should be regarded as a serious infringement on Section Seven autonomy."  
  
Hudson rolled his eyes, "Those people again."  
  
McGath leaned forward in his usual gullible manner, "You believe it was Party Operation who took the Macronesians?"  
  
"Of course," the agent responded, "The manner in which they were taken suggests that it was their type of strategy."  
  
One of the UEO Admirals joined Hudson in his fuming, skeptical gaze.  
  
"What about my Ensign?" Hudson demanded.   
  
"Like we said in the report," another agent answered in a patronizing manner, "We are not responsible for Lucas Wolenczak. However, we are aware that he was definitely taken by Party Operation. Section Seven was contacted by a major figure in that organisation to alert us to his return to Toya colony," he turned to the Secretary-General, "That's how we were able to alert the UEO of his whereabouts."  
  
"Ensign Wolenczak was found by my Commander and his team whilst they were still on the assignment. We were never "alerted" by UEO headquarters," Hudson responded viciously.  
  
"That's not the point," the agent continued, "Party Operation is responsible for Wolenczak, not us."  
  
"How dare you attempt to wipe your hands clean of this!?" Hudson stood up, yelling.  
  
"Captain," McGath warned quietly.  
  
"No!" Hudson said to McGath. He turned back to the Section Seven delegates, "From my understanding, Ensign Wolenczak's kidnapping and torture was a direct result of your illegal and unnecessary activities in Macronesia. You are therefore just as responsible in helping us find an antidote for what he was poisoned with."  
  
"Excuse me!" the agent addressed stood up also, "How dare you presume to understand what is legal and necessary," he began indignantly.  
  
"All I need to understand is that an innocent nineteen year old boy has been interrogated, tortured and injected with a lethal substance which is not only causing him an incredible amount of pain, but may also cause his death."  
  
The agent opened his mouth to speak but Hudson would not allow it, raising his voice as he continued, "And YOU, seek to wash your hands of all guilt and turn your backs."  
  
There was silence for a few moments until an entirely different Section Seven officer continued, his tone more humble, "We will do everything in our power to help Ensign Wolenczak and have the Macronesians returned home."  
  
Secretary-General McGath spoke just as the Section Seven agent standing, sat down, defeated, "You will contact Party Operation immediately."  
  
"As soon as possible," the agent corrected.  
  
"And what's the difference?" Hudson asked them, still standing at the table.  
  
"Party Operation are a group of very difficult people," the agent explained.  
  
Hudson lifted his eyebrows, "Really? Well I guess that's why you seem to have so much in common," he gave McGath a worn out look, "Excuse me."  
  
Hudson exited the conference room feeling exasperated and furious.  
  
"Captain!" McGath called to Hudson outside the conference room. The Captain was just leaving the building.  
  
Hudson didn't turn, but slowed his pace so that his superior could catch up.  
  
"I know you don't have much tolerance for Section Seven," McGath began as his jogged along side Hudson.  
  
"They're not going to be any help," Hudson said irritably, "This was a waste of my time."  
  
Realising that the conversation was going to end there, McGath stopped and let Hudson walk on towards a waiting transport.   
  
***  
  
Nathan Bridger sat silently on his bed in the guest quarters, head in his hands. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, and he didn't remember the trudge back to his quarters. All he could think of was what Perry had told him about Lucas' condition, and Lucas' face as it was twisted in pain. Knowing that his son, whom he had loved and cherished, lost and then found, was a major cause of Lucas' suffering hurt him terribly.  
  
He lifted his head up, rubbing one hand down his face in thought. His initial grief was slowly being replaced with resolve, and the need to act.  
  
Lucas needed help, as soon as possible, and if his son were responsible, he would be able to help.  
  
Nathan stood up from the bed and walked towards the vid that was hooked up in his room. He didn't need clearance to dial a private number, so he was able to dial up his son's home immediately.  
  
"Yes, hello?" To Nathan's surprise, a woman's voice answered. He wondered if maybe he had got the wrong number, and looked down at the number that he had punched in before answering. Yes, it was definitely his son's home number, but weren't Anna and Michael still in Party Operation protective custody?  
  
"Anna?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Nathan!" she exclaimed, "Robert said you heard."  
  
Bridger's thoughts were still wrapped up in what his son had done to Lucas, "Heard..?"  
  
"Uh, yes, the house got trashed by someone who was after Robert. Luckily, a team was there and Michael and I got taken into custody for a while. Apparently, its safe for us now."  
  
"Right," Nathan said, disbelieving.   
  
"What?" Anna asked, somewhat irritable. She wasn't a gullible woman, but being married to Robert Bridger meant she had to put a lot of trust into him.   
  
"Oh, never mind I was just concerned about you both. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine," Anna was obviously still annoyed and she pre-empted Bridger's next question, "Are you calling about Robert? Because I don't know where he is either."  
  
Nathan was certainly not expecting this, and he stuttered noticeably in response, "What do you mean 'either'?"  
  
"Well do you know where he is?"  
  
"No," Nathan began.  
  
"Well, I don't either," she responded. Nathan wasn't sure if it was because he had upset her earlier or if she was upset about not knowing where Robert was, but Anna was definitely really cranky.  
  
Normally, and even if Nathan had not seen Lucas' condition yet, Nathan would pat the gold fish with Anna, and hang up at this point. However, he was feeling the intensity of a range of emotions at the moment: fear, worry, hurt, anger.. guilt..  
  
"Well, is that unusual?" Nathan asked, adopting Anna's fiery tone.  
  
This riled up Anna even more, "I think you should know what's unusual, Nathan. He's _your_ son!"  
  
Nathan exploded, demonstrating his amazing ability to be incredibly scary and forceful without actually yelling, "Well, for your information, Anna I do not see him even as often as I see Michael! And I don't see _him_ very much either!"  
  
At this point Anna went to interrupt but Nathan wasn't finished, "I have not seen my son in over twenty years!" he spat, "I'm only just discovering now that he is capable of things _I_ would not have imagined at that age!"  
  
Nathan continued, "And, no. I have not seen him since he came to the island for coffee two days ago," Nathan stopped as he felt a painful heaviness press on his chest while remembering the conversation with his son. He remembered his boy's regret and pain, and how he had reassured him. Nathan knew that he shouldn't be angry with Robert, but images of Lucas collapsing on the floor and writhing on the bed in pain, after he had already been through too much filled his head. Lucas was innocent.  
  
Nathan took a deep breath to ease the pain in his chest and realised that Anna had gone very quiet while he paused. Nathan relaxed his voice to the point where it was almost breaking, "Anna, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
He heard Anna sigh on the other end of the line, "Robert is missing. I have not been told where he is, but I'm sure he's okay. They would tell me if he wasn't."  
  
Nathan nodded. 'Missing', his most dreaded word when put into a sentence with his son's name.  
  
"Was it important?" Anna asked more kindly, as she sensed that Nathan must be very upset about something.  
  
"I need him to provide me with an antidote. For a poison," Nathan explained.  
  
"Oh," Anna didn't ask any questions so Nathan decided that he wasn't going to tell. He had no idea how much Robert had told her.   
  
"Thanks Anna," Nathan replied as he reached to severe the link.  
  
"Nathan," her voice stopped him, "You take care."  
  
Nathan nodded, as though she could see him. But didn't respond before he cut the line.  
  
He turned and began to pace half-heartedly around to room. What now? His son must have the antidote. How was he meant to get into contact with him? Nathan felt sadness well up inside him yet again. How could he do this?  
  
Nathan felt himself falling into his own pit of despair. He immediately shook himself out of it. There must be something he could do. Think. Of course, how silly of him. Perry had told him that the UEO were currently looking for the antidote already. Information on who they were looking for would help them.  
  
He headed out of his guest quarters to find Ford or Hudson, pushing away the nagging thought that he was turning in his own son.  
  
***  
  
It felt strange for Bridger to knock on the door that used to be his own as though he were a guest. The feeling reminded him that they really were in another world. A world where the only thing good, the only thing that had been returned to him, didn't seem to be what it used to be.   
  
After a few moments there was no answer. Nathan felt a bit silly having stood there for so long when there was obviously no one in the room. He turned away from the door with the intention of seeking out someone who could help him.  
  
"Nathan." It was Commander Ford. He was walking toward Nathan holding a folder.   
  
"Jonathan," Nathan greeted with surprise. Then, noting the folder in Jonathan's hand he assumed that Ford was after Hudson. He turned back and looked at the closed door, "He's not in there."  
  
"Oh, I know he's at a conference."  
  
Nathan looked at him. "With the UEO and Section Seven," Jonathan added.   
  
"Section Seven?" Nathan said flatly, meaning it as a question.  
  
Jonathan looked at him sympathetically, "Ah, how much did Lucas tell you?"  
  
Nathan hung his head and closed his eyes. Jonathan put his hand on Nathan's shoulder as a sign of friendship.  
  
"Jonathan," Nathan hesitated, "The reason why I was looking for Hudson," he paused and then reworded what he was saying, "I have some information."  
  
Jonathan looked at him with interest, "Let's go to the wardroom."  
  
As the two men entered the room, Nathan noticed that Jonathan was still holding the paper folder, "Report?" he asked indicating the folder.  
  
Jonathan looked at it as the two walked over the table in the middle of the room, "Yeah," he opened it and flipped through the three or so pages, "Not much in there, though," he indicated for Nathan to sit down, "Let's see what you can add to it."   
  
Jonathan half leaned, half sat on the big table. Nathan sighed and walked back towards the wall and leaned on it, "I'd rather stand." Jonathan nodded. There was silence in the room for a few moments as Nathan tried to work out where to start.  
  
Nathan spoke with difficulty; "Lucas told me what happened to him when he was taken."  
  
There was silence again, and Jonathan shifted on the table as he waited.  
  
"My son," Nathan began, "Robert. He told me that he had been ordered to interrogate someone."  
  
Jonathan knitted his eyebrows together and stood slowly. Nathan could feel the sharp heaviness returning to his chest again.  
  
Nathan forced himself to continue, "I didn't think anything of it at the time but," Nathan stopped and ran a hand over his face.  
  
"Nathan," Jonathan said gently as he walked over to him, "Your son. He's in that line of work now. You can't think.."  
  
Nathan cut him off, "Jonathan, Robert _told_ me that the victim was young and innocent."  
  
Nathan began to pace, walking passed Jonathan and back toward the table, "And Lucas knew."  
  
Jonathan looked shocked, "Lucas? How could he..?"   
  
"He hasn't met him, I know," Nathan said with his back turned, "But I saw the look on his face. He knew."  
  
Jonathan looked very contemplative, "He didn't say anything.." Suddenly, it dawned on Ford, "How he was released."  
  
Nathan nodded slowly, continuing as he turned around towards Ford.  
  
"And now," Nathan continued, stronger, "He's likely to have to antidote that could cure Lucas and he's gone missing."  
  
YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT AS LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D IT WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

WOW, I'M SURE NOT MANY OF YOU ARE IMPRESSED WITH THE FACT I PROMISED TO POST THIS PART UP 'IN A FEW DAYS' AND IT TOOK THIS LONG. WELL IN MY DEFENCE, I'VE BEEN PRETTY SICK. I WAS TRYING TO WRITE WHILE I WAS SICK BUT NOTHING WAS COMING OUT RIGHT.   
  
WELL ITS DONE NOW :D EXCUSE ANY TYPOS OR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES...  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Robert Bridger shook his head for possibly the hundredth time that day, "Unfortunately we were unable to acquire any of Sections Seven's paper work when we took the Macronesian's into custody."  
  
The Party Operation board was once again seated in the small conference room. Bridger sat towards the head of the table opposite his partner, Allen, to brief their superiors on the situation with Section Seven and Macronesia.  
  
"We didn't get a hold of any documents because Eltherington placed more emphasis on getting all the Macronesian hostages safely transferred," Allen stated accusingly.  
  
Robert threw his head back in exasperation, "They're all safe aren't they?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but now we have no idea why they were taken!" Allen said, clearly annoyed that Robert outranked him enough to make the final decisions, "Section Seven is now two steps ahead of us instead of one!"  
  
"Thank you, agent," Sympson interrupted, "So we now have custody of _all_ the Macronesians taken."  
  
"Yes sir. All of them," Robert responded, ignoring Allen's glare.  
  
"Are you absolutely certain?"  
  
"As certain as we can be, sir."  
  
Sympson sighed, "Well you are right. That is the main thing."  
  
"Well how do we know what we should do with them?" Allen demanded, still annoyed at Sympson's favoritism.  
  
"We going to return them straight home, of course," Robert quickly intercepted.  
  
Allen spluttered in shock and disgust, "Then how will we find out why they were taken? And how do we know they're safe to return home."  
  
"That's where they want to be!" Robert responded, "And they don't _know_ why they were taken so there isn't really anyway we can find that information unless we confront Section Seven."  
  
Allen gave a chuckle, "We have plenty of agents very capable of jarring these people's memories," he gave a snide look at some of his superiors who nodded.  
  
Robert stood up, "Find the information by force?" he confirmed angrily.  
  
One of the superiors who had remained quiet so far responded, "Eltherington, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual about any of these people. We can't understand why they were taken. Maybe you should step aside and allow Allen to use his methods."  
  
Allen nodded, pleased. Robert's mouth was open in shock. He looked at Sympson for support but didn't receive any.  
  
"No!" Robert said, slamming his hand down on the table, "No. I will not allow any form of interrogation. It's cruel!"   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You never had a problem with doing what you had to do before!" Allen was getting angry.  
  
"That's because I honestly believed it was what I had to do," Robert snapped back, "Now I know otherwise."  
  
  
  
The board just stared at him and Sympson cleared his throat to address Robert.   
  
Before he could speak, a young man entered and leaned down towards his ear to whisper something. Sympson nodded and the man left. He turned to the head of the table, "Allen."  
  
Allen looked up at him, "Congratulations, your mole worked." Allen smiled, while the rest of the board looked on with interest.  
  
An older man, probably in his fifties entered the room. Sympson introduced him, "This is Agent Halow. He has been able to infiltrate the Section Seven department for the information we needed."  
  
Robert made room for the man to take a seat. Agent Halow then began the lengthy explanation of what Section Seven had been up to.  
  
***  
  
Hudson stood with his arms folded in his own cabin room. He still had the intimidating air about him that he had during the conference. Nathan and Jonathan were with him. All three of them stood at least three feet away from each other.   
  
"Your son, who happens to be a Party Operation agent, has disappeared along with the Macronesians who were being held by Section Seven."  
  
"Looks like it," Bridger sighed, unable to look at anybody.  
  
Hudson, though understanding what Bridger must be going through, was relieved to be piecing the puzzle together. By now, Bridger had been filled in on Section Seven and Party Operation's activities. He didn't seem very stunned about it, but then, when one has worked with Section Seven on numerous occasions, they probably wouldn't be. But Hudson guessed that it was something else that was getting to the former Captain.  
  
"Well at least we can establish that Ensign Wolenczak was interrogated by accident."  
  
Once again, Nathan felt a pang of guilt at his anger for his son but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Did Section Seven say why they took those people?" Jonathan broke the silence.  
  
Hudson sighed irritably, "They were not very forthcoming."  
  
Hudson turned to Bridger, "Your son seems to be the best hope right now, for the conflict, and for Ensign Wolenczak."  
  
Nathan's response was completely off topic, "Oliver," Nathan interrupted him and looked up, "You know I was his guardian. There is no need to refer to him by rank."  
  
Hudson raised his eyebrows slightly and opened his mouth to justify himself. Catching a look from Ford, he shut it again.   
  
Hudson remained silent for a while so he didn't have to respond the comment and continued, "What about your son's wife?"  
  
"She can't contact him," Nathan replied.  
  
"Can she contact the Operation headquarters?" Ford suggested.  
  
Nathan shook his head, "Not directly."  
  
Bridger lifted his head up and stared at the wall, "We are left here to wait until my son decides to grace us with his presence. That better be before Lucas gets any worse."  
  
Hudson and Ford just watched him as he left the room.  
  
Hudson narrowed his eyes at the door as Bridger closed it, "If those people aren't returned as soon as possible, there is going to be a war," Hudson said angrily.  
  
"And at the moment," he continued, "Our only leads are a group of obviously incompetent and uncaring Section Seven agents, and a missing Party Operation officer."  
  
Ford sighed, "So when do we start getting desperate?"  
  
"Immediately," Hudson answered.   
  
***  
  
Robert Bridger was still numb when he reached his own front door. Despite the fact that he was suppose to be remaining low profile and boarding at headquarters during the mission, Robert had decided to go home.   
  
As far as he was concerned, his mission was over. He had been unable to convince the board to send the Macronesian's home, even after Halow had delivered the well-evidenced thesis of exactly why they had been taken in the first place.  
  
That was the other thing that was making Robert feel numb. So Section Seven were undermining any internal resistance against the Macronesian government. That didn't surprise him. He already knew that Section Seven were going about things the wrong way. But it was another thing to have it confirmed.  
  
"Sweetheart?" as gentle, worried voice reached his ears, and he realised he was standing in the living room of his home. He didn't even remember unlocking the door.   
  
He looked up at his wife and smiled, "Hello, honey."  
  
She quickened her pace as she walked over time and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gratefully returned the hug.   
  
"Are you alright, sweetie?" the two had embraced for a few minutes before Anna spoke.  
  
Robert sighed in her arms, "I just didn't get my way this time."  
  
She pulled her arms away from him and looked at him, "Sit down, Bobby. I'll get you something to drink."  
  
Robert flopped down onto the newly stitched up couch and picked at the lining were it had been ripped open. He really needed his wife right now. He wondered if he should tell her the truth about the break-in.   
  
Anna came back in, holding the hot drink. He looked at her and decided that it was time he told her.   
  
"Your father called," she said before he could say anything.  
  
"Oh?" he was surprised that she got in first.  
  
She set the drink on the coffee table, "He said he wanted an antidote for a poison."  
  
Robert felt his vision swim over as numbness ran through him. A poison? Immediately he was aware that it was about Lucas. So his father must know. But what…? Oh God. Damber must have injected Lucas with midstrence. Robert grabbed the sides of the couch to push himself up.  
  
He didn't even notice what Anna was getting at as she spoke, "So you seem to be telling your father more about what you do than me."   
  
Robert heard the pain in her voice and sat back down, opening his mouth, "Anna," he began, wanting so much to tell her everything.  
  
"When I was gone, Dad was Captain of the SeaQuest," Robert began. Anna remained silent, despite the fact that she already knew this, allowing her husband to explain.  
  
"He had guardianship over a young boy," he continued.  
  
She nodded, "Lucas."  
  
He nodded too, "Yeah."  
  
She looked at him, confused about where this was going.  
  
"Anna, Lucas.. somehow… came into Party Operation custody, while we were working on an operation."  
  
Anna's face began to change slightly as she realised that Robert was actually filling her in on what was going on rather than explaining why his father knew and not her.  
  
"You've seen it on the news," he gestured to the TV, "With the Macronesian hostages. We're directly involved in that."  
  
Anna felt her breath catch in her throat. It was more relief that her husband was sharing with her rather than what was actually happening.   
  
Robert continued quickly, "And Lucas," he sighed, "He was victim to a heavily physical interrogation session, which I was responsible for."  
  
Anna looked at him, her mouth slightly open, but her face not registering the shock that Robert knew she was feeling, "Lucas," she confirmed, "Your father's…"  
  
Robert nodded; bringing his head down so far it was almost between his knees.  
  
She shut her eyes briefly and brought her hand over her mouth. Nathan's attitude to her on the phone earlier made a lot more sense. She hadn't met Lucas yet, so her concern was mostly for her husband and his father, but the prospect of an innocent teenager being tortured made her extremely upset.  
  
"Does your father know?" she asked, voice shaking.  
  
Robert nodded, head still down, "Lucas must have been poisoned. We're the only ones with the antidote."  
  
She looked at him closer and realised that he was crying quietly, "Oh, baby," she said wrapping her arms around him, "You know I'm always going to be here for you."  
  
Robert nodded again, bringing himself under control and lifting his head up.  
  
  
  
Anna reached up towards Robert's cheek and brushed at the dampness there, "Bobby, go get that antidote and help your little brother."  
  
He turned to her, worry evident in his face, "Your father is going to be angry," she warned him, "But it will pass. He'll understand."  
  
***  
  
Lucas shivered again and shifted on the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He was paler than he had been before and his condition was gradually deteriorating. He needed more and more painkillers to stop the same amount of pain.   
  
Nathan came back with a drink he had gone to get Lucas and placed it next to his bed. Lucas turned his head slightly, barely noticing Nathan's return. Bridger sat next to Lucas on the bed and smoothed back his damp hair. Lucas' body was now constantly wet, as his immune system battled the drug in his system.  
  
"I'm cold," Lucas said weakly, "Could I have another blanket?"  
  
Nathan had been told that it was in fact better to keep Lucas warm, so long as he drank plenty of fluid.  
  
"On the condition you drink everything in the cup I got you."  
  
Lucas nodded and Nathan reached for a thicker blanket, wrapping it around the top of the young patient. Just as Nathan went to get the cup of water, Lucas twisted around under the blanket so that he was lying on his stomach.   
  
The amount of movement surprised Nathan, as Lucas had been relatively weak the last couple of days. He therefore immediately assumed that Lucas' cramps were coming back again and moved forward to hold him.  
  
"The sheets are damp," Lucas told him, "That's what's making me cold."  
  
Nathan nodded in realisation, "I'll get someone to change the sheets and your clothes okay?" He reached for the glass of water and gave it to Lucas, "Would you drink this first?"  
  
Lucas nodded unhappily and moved himself on his side so that he could sip the water. The coolness felt good as it went down his throat, but his stomach didn't have the same appreciation. Lucas had only taken a few sips before his stomach cramped and he immediately vomited all over the blankets and the floor. The smell made Lucas retch even more.  
  
"Oh Lucas," Nathan sighed quietly. He quickly took the cup off Lucas and rang the bell for the medical staff to come and help. He went over to the other side of the bed to help Lucas away from the nauseating smell. Lucas continued to retch despite the fact that there was nothing in his stomach.  
  
Several medical staff came in quickly, and helped Nathan transfer Lucas to another bed, "We're going to give him a bath. It should get him more comfortable," one of the staff told Nathan.  
  
Nathan nodded in appreciation and then turned his attention back to Lucas.  
  
"When is this going to end?" Lucas asked him, desperately.  
  
"We're looking for an antidote, Lucas," Nathan reassured him, "We'll find it don't worry."  
  
Lucas grabbed his arm tightly, "No," Lucas said gritting his teeth. The red marks under Lucas' eyes symbolized his suffering, "Definitely. When will it _definitely_ be over?"  
  
"Lucas I can't tell you that," Nathan began, his heart aching.  
  
Lucas grabbed his arm tighter, "Yes, you can," Lucas began sobbing, "Please, Captain. I need to know how long this will go on for. So then I can… deal with it easier," Lucas looked at him carefully, "When will this kill me?"  
  
Nathan opened his mouth to say that that wasn't going to happen, but Lucas stopped him, "Theoretically," Lucas said desperately.  
  
"Less than a week," Nathan told him, remembering what doctor Perry had explained about Lucas' condition.  
  
"A week?" Lucas looked mortified. Nathan took Lucas' face in his hands immediately.  
  
"Lucas, you will be feeling better in a few days. We will make you better. I promise."  
  
The male nurse came back with a trolley to take Lucas for a bath. Nathan looked towards him, "They're just going to clean you up. I'll be here for you when you come back."  
  
Lucas nodded and then lay back on the trolley. Nathan watched as they placed another blanket over him and then wheeled him away.  
  
***  
  
Robert Bridger walked briskly through headquarters, still gripping his security card. He made a beeline for the drugs unit and was able to locate the midstrence antidote relatively easily. He picked up two voiles and placed them in a metal container so that they couldn't be broken. He fitted a sterile needle into the compartment of the box and then snapped the lid shut.  
  
Putting the box into his jacket pocket, he picked up a pen and scrawled his signature onto the notebook. There would be no problem with him taking the antidote. The poison had been administered under his command and, by procedure; he therefore had access to any antidotes for that prisoner.  
  
However, it was unusual that agents took the antidotes out of the base. So Robert wanted to remain low profile. He decided to give Dambers a grilling for injecting Lucas with the poison without consulting him, later. Right now he had to contact the SeaQuest.  
  
Robert knew he was not ready to face his father yet. So he identified himself and asked to be transferred to medical. Surprisingly, he was put through to Doctor Perry straight away.  
  
"Medical," Perry answered.  
  
"Good evening," Robert answered, his tone official, almost antagonizing, "Dr Perry isn't it?"  
  
"Who is this?" Perry demanded, normally people didn't check who they were speaking to.  
  
Robert ignored the question, "Do you have a patient called Lucas Wolenczak?"  
  
"I _asked_ who is this?" Perry was getting agitated.  
  
"I understand Lucas was poisoned with a drug," Robert began. Perry listened in, carefully, thinking how unusual it was for the young Ensign to be referred to by his first name.  
  
At her silence, Robert continued, "I have the antidote."  
  
Perry forgot all her other questions, "How soon can you get it too us?"  
  
***  
  
Nathan Bridger rested his hand over his mouth as he stood anxiously waiting for the shuttle to arrive. When Captain Hudson had come in to tell him that his son was arriving with the antidote, the relief that washed over him was almost painful. He had felt physically weak, like he had just set down a heavy weight.  
  
But now, as he stood there, looking at the prospect of meeting his own son, whose chosen line of work had hurt him and everyone he loved, he had began to feel the heaviness coming back.  
  
Commander Ford stood by him for moral support. The two didn't say a word to each other. Eye contact wasn't even necessary.   
  
Hudson, of course, stood right in front of the doors just before they got ready to open. Five or six armed officers accompanied him. Despite the fact that the man boarding was the ex-Captain's son, he still belonged to a rogue organisation, which meant that security was necessary.  
  
Robert Bridger stepped out onto the platform and held out the box for Hudson to take, without even greeting anyone. Hudson stepped up and grabbed it, quickly giving it to another officer to dash off to med bay.  
  
The armed officers frisked the agent quickly, and then released him, allowing him to look around. Robert spotted his father, who had been watching him. Rather than an icy stare, Robert was greeted with a pained, disappointed look. Robert looked as if he was going to say something, but Nathan turned abruptly and headed out towards the exit.  
  
***  
  
"The UEO wants to know why Section Seven took the Macronesians in the first place." McGath was again on the vidlink, unable to attend the meeting in person, "I assume you had similar reasons the Section Seven," McGath demanded of Robert.  
  
Robert Bridger's face crinkled, he was stressed out and upset, but trying not to let it show. He stood facing McGath on the vidlink in a large conference room aboard the SeaQuest. Hudson stood by him, quickly getting bored with all the secret service games.   
  
Robert had no problem telling McGath what Section Seven had been up too. He was very keen to expose them. He began explaining the situation like the Party Operation mole had explained at their meeting.  
  
"Section Seven discovered a three year old operation headed by New Zealand intelligence. It was aimed at getting more power over the Macronesian government. They were recruiting people who disagreed with the Macronesians but were not the type of people who would engage in conflict and therefore would not suspected by the Macronesian government."  
  
Hudson lifted his eyebrows, becoming interested again.   
  
"The Bourne government seemingly favoured the people despite their political preferences, because many worked in positions of importance in the Macronesian government and Bourne had so far been able to manipulate them fairly easily," Robert explained.  
  
"The operation headed by New Zealand sought to recruit these people," Robert paused for a moment.  
  
"Section Seven was concerned that New Zealand intelligence might succeed and feared that Bourne would be over thrown by internal powers instead of the UEO. Section Seven felt that the next Macronesian government would have to be pro UEO, and New Zealand intelligence was not."  
  
Robert stopped. McGath looked at him, expecting him to continue, "That's it?"  
  
"At least try to lie properly," Hudson snarled.  
  
Robert was unfazed. He kept staring straight ahead, "There's information that can prove what I've said with out a doubt."  
  
"Well, you haven't really said much," Hudson began attacking him.  
  
"Captain," McGath warned. This time it was effective and Hudson just turned to glare at McGath.   
  
"A lot of people are going to think this story is just a ploy for Party Operation to bring down Section Seven," McGath told him.  
  
The young Bridger looked at him cockily, "And a lot of people that do believe me will question Section Seven's place in the UEO."  
  
Robert sighed angrily, continuing, "And the rest will not see a problem with Section Seven's actions."  
  
***  
  
Lucas was unconscious when he was injected with the antidote. Perry had run some tests as quickly as possible to check that it was what Robert Bridger said it was. The tests had been rushed, and not entirely conclusive, so she and several other doctors waited anxiously, along with Tim and Tony, who had both been allowed off duty.   
  
Nathan had asked Tim to call him when Lucas seemed to be recovering. He didn't want to watch any more suffering that Lucas might have to endure.  
  
Nathan had fallen into a restless sleep in his cabin's bed. Tim's call had woken him abruptly. Thankfully, it was good news. Lucas would be okay. He had stopped perspiring as much and was in a lot less pain. He had woken briefly, but had almost immediately fallen asleep again.  
  
"You should come see him," Tim said into his communicator as he watched Lucas sleep, "He's got a lot more colour in his cheeks."  
  
"Thank you very much, Tim. I might just do that."  
  
"I won't be here," Tim told him, "I've got stuff to do."  
  
"Alright then. No problem. Thanks again." Nathan switched off the PAL with relief.  
  
***  
  
Hudson took the call from UEO headquarters in his own cabin, "The Macronesians have stormed the Party Operation holding prison. They took their people back," McGath told him without even greeting him.  
  
Hudson sighed in relief, "The Macronesians have been returned home."  
  
McGath nodded, "In one piece," he confirmed  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well, this has certainly done damage to the UEO's position in the cold war." McGath said, "The Macronesians will be able to justify themselves more easily now."  
  
"That was never _their_ specialty though," Hudson snarled.  
  
McGath could see that Hudson was one of the people who believed Robert Bridger about Section Seven.   
  
"These two agencies better sought themselves out," McGath said, "We don't need their conflict on top of Macronesia."  
  
Hudson more or less ignored him, "I will inform the rest of the crew of the good news. Right now we're just relieved that things have finally been sorted out without any major problems."  
  
"Well the Macronesians have been returned home without a war, but what about Ensign Wolenczak?" McGath asked, remembering Hudson's other priority at the meeting.  
  
Hudson lifted his eyebrows, remembering that he hadn't yet informed the UEO of reason for agent Bridger's presence. He had assumed he'd worked it out, "Oh yes, it's in the report. Robert Bridger contacted the SeaQuest with the antidote. It's being administered as we speak."  
  
McGath nodded, concerned, remember his own encounter just a few minutes earlier, "Robert Bridger."  
  
Hudson nodded, sighing loudly, "We're not going to celebrate the avoidance of a war just yet," he promised seriously.  
  
***  
  
"Dad," Robert approached Nathan cautiously as the older man stepped out from medbay. Nathan stopped and shut his eyes.  
  
"Not now, Robert."  
  
Robert stared silently at him for a few moments until Nathan made to walk away, "You seemed to be more than okay with what I did before you knew who it was," Robert nearly spat at him.  
  
Nathan spun around to face him furiously, "Of _course_ I did, Robert! You're my son. You're my first priority!"  
  
"Even when I'm wrong?" Robert demanded, frustration evident. Robert had wanted Nathan to yell at him earlier. Nathan advanced towards him.  
  
"Yes! Even when you're wrong!" Nathan told him, "That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you you're right. But I'm on your side, I'll support you."  
  
"But not now," Robert said.  
  
Nathan sighed loudly, "Robert, I still support you," he began.  
  
"How?" Robert interrupted.  
  
"Bobby, Lucas is.." Nathan paused. What was Lucas? Not his son. "I love him," Nathan finished.  
  
"And so," Robert tried to make sense of it, "Because I hurt someone you love, you don't want to treat me like I'm your son?"  
  
"No, Bobby," Nathan corrected. He clenched his teeth, "I'm _angry_."  
  
Robert looked at him, hurt and almost as afraid of his father as he was as a child.  
  
Nathan saw his son's face, "I just, I just didn't want you two to meet this way," Nathan's voice cracked towards the end of the sentence and he left quickly before his son could see the tears on his cheeks.  
  
OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY VERY SHORT. IT WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER :D 


	9. CHAPTER NINE

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HOPE IT IS UP TO EVERYONE'S EXPECTATIONS.  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Robert knew his father well enough to know that he should leave him alone before he went to see him again. Fear filled his heart at the thought that their relationship may be irreparable. He contemplated going in to see Lucas. But he didn't want to meet him properly before he could sought things out with his father. He didn't want to go back to the guest quarters either because his own room was located too close to his father's. So Robert opted to go and sit quietly in the mess.  
  
Robert tried to make sense of what his father had said to him. Robert had a son of his own and he tried to think if Michael had done something like what he had done. But as soon as he came up with that scenario, he instinctively began to think up ways to stop that from happening.   
  
Robert sat in the mess for a very long time. Once his back was aching and his shoulders were tired he decided he really needed to go and talk to his father some more. He understood that his father was angry. Lucas was like a son to him. But the two responses, the one when he and Nathan sat over coffee, and the one he was greeted with when he came onto the SeaQuest were too different from each other. Robert felt that he was missing something, and he had an idea of what it was.  
  
Robert knocked on his father's door. Inside, Nathan was still awake, thinking about his son as a child. The way Robert had smiled at him when he was just a few months old, knowing exactly who Nathan was. The way Bobby always came sprinting out from the house as Nathan returned home from a tour. His childhood giggle sounded in Nathan's ears, as well as his deeper laugh, as he quickly became a man. And he thought of Lucas and they way he always wondered how they would get along…  
  
Nathan got up to answer the door, knowing full well that it was Robert. The tears he had shed earlier were gone without a trace, and his anger had disappeared almost completely.  
  
Robert stood looking at his father for a few moments before he spoke, "He replaced me," Robert said as he stood in the hall.  
  
Nathan looked surprised, and then ushered his son into his room before shutting the door.  
  
"What?" Nathan said as he turned to his son.  
  
"Lucas. He replaced me."  
  
Nathan looked at him, trying to process the fact that his son thought, and said, exactly the same thing that Lucas had.   
  
"I.. It's okay," Robert assured him. "I get it."  
  
Nathan laughed in shock, "No, you don't," he turned away, shaking his head, "You obviously don't."  
  
He turned back around, "Lucas could never replace you. You are my son. My only son."  
  
Robert looked at him disbelieving, but Nathan continued, "Lucas is an incredible, beautiful person. Yes, he did help me through a tough time when I was still grieving for you and your mother. But, Lucas is a different person. I love him differently." He looked at Robert knowing he realised, like Nathan did, that the last was a very clichéd line. A line used often by parents with more than one child.  
  
"There are two of you." Nathan said.  
  
Robert looked at him, finally understanding, "Will you ever forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"I already have," Nathan told him.  
  
***  
  
Lucas was sitting up in the hospital bed reading a book. He had woken up early that morning feeling much better. Tim was right about the colour of his cheeks; he certainly was looking a lot better.  
  
He looked up as Nathan Bridger walked into the room and kissed him on the forehead. Lucas smiled genuinely. The smile didn't fade at all when Robert walked in behind his father, watching Lucas carefully.  
  
"Hey," Lucas greeted, friendly but somewhat cautiously.  
  
"Hey," Robert replied.  
  
Nathan tried to suppress the size of the grin on his face as he stood next to Lucas.  
  
"Lucas," Nathan sighed happily, "This is my son, Robert," he gestured towards his son, "Bobby. This is Lucas."  
  
The two younger men gave a chuckle at the fact that Nathan knew they already knew each other but introduced them anyway.  
  
Robert smiled, getting his first good look at Lucas. The kid looked a lot more attractive when he was smiling. Robert walked closer to the bed and Lucas noticed how much he looked like Nathan.  
  
Robert wanted to avoid the uncomfortable topic, but seeing as it was pretty obvious that all three of them knew what had gone on, he decided to get it over with as soon as possible, "I'm, ah, sorry about what happened."  
  
Nathan looked surprised. He didn't expect Robert to bring this up immediately. Lucas looked slightly uncomfortable and then glanced at Nathan. Both of father and son realised straight away that it looked as though Nathan had put Robert up to apologizing.  
  
Nathan went to open his mouth to say that he was leaving, but Lucas spoke first.  
  
"I, I was never upset with you," Lucas told him, "People have to follow what they believe in."  
  
Robert stared at Lucas; shocked that someone so young could understand him so well.  
  
Nathan watched them both, not sure why he was not entirely happy about why Lucas had forgiven Robert so easily.  
  
Lucas saw the look on Nathan's face from the corner of his eye, "But I don't think this is it," he added.  
  
Robert looked at him carefully for a few moments, not really sure how to respond to this. Nathan figured that was his cue to leave. This was something these two had to sort out on their own. Nathan spotted Jonathan standing a few meters away.  
  
"Ah, excuse me," Nathan said as he glanced quickly at both of them, and then made his way towards Jonathan.  
  
Robert watched him leave and then turn back towards Lucas, "This isn't it?" he asked as non-threatening as he could, "and how do you know?"  
  
"Because it's institutionalised beliefs," Lucas responded, philosophically, "Anything that tries to institutionalise morality doesn't work. It can't work within the system and not corrupt."  
  
Robert chuckled, "Is that right?"  
  
Lucas nodded seriously.  
  
"Not that I don't agree with you, but when did you discover this?"  
  
"It's something that I've come to believe since I've seen conflict over Party Operation and Section Seven," Lucas told him, "The UEO and all its lies is not much better than Macronesia. It's only the people that make it different, and even then, Macronesians aren't so bad."  
  
"But you work for the UEO," Robert pointed out.  
  
"That's because it is what best enables me to work for my ideals. Once it no longer does that, I wont be able to stay."  
  
Robert ponders this, and Lucas smiles broadly as though this is something he's just figured out and he's very glad to know. Nathan and Jonathan who were watching walked away.  
  
"I'm so excited to finally meet you," Lucas told Robert, "It's so weird, you're like a legend."  
  
Robert smiled, "A legend?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I'd heard so much about you, but never seen you. I mean, you're like Elvis!"  
  
"Elvis?" Robert laughed heartily. Lucas laughed with him, realising what he said.   
  
"Is this about my hair?" Robert joked.  
  
Lucas pulled his lips up into a half smile, "No. But you're Dad didn't mention your ability to be incredibly scary."  
  
Robert's smile faded, "Lucas, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, seriously," Lucas continued, "I could tell you were a good guy when you came in to me. I was relieved for a while."  
  
"Really?" Robert said, disbelieving, "You seemed pretty scared."  
  
"Hey! I forgive, you forget," Lucas said in mock annoyance.  
  
"I think that sounds fair," Robert laughed.  
  
"I actually meant when you came in," Lucas said, "You've got a powerful presence, Robert. Like your Dad."  
  
"Thank you, Lucas," Robert smiled, "Call me Bobby."  
  
***  
  
Jonathan and Nathan stood away from the other two, out of sight, but listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Hudson figured out that Lucas already knew that Robert was responsible," Jonathan mumbled to Nathan.  
  
Nathan turned his head towards him, "Well, what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well," Jonathan began, strictly, "We did speak to Lucas about what happened. He could have told us then."  
  
Nathan scoffed, "Oh come on, Jonathan. Lucas was traumatised."  
  
"Well, yes but the way Hudson sees it, he withheld information."  
  
"It was extenuating circumstances," Nathan defended him in a shocked tone.  
  
"There _always_ seem to be extenuating circumstances for Lucas to break the rules," Jonathan pointed out.  
  
"Well if Hudson wants to have a go at him he'll have to come through me," Nathan said protectively.  
  
"I don't think Hudson will say anything," Jonathan told him, "But it will be something he'll add to the pile."  
  
Nathan nodded, no longer concerned. That was Hudson.  
  
"You know," Jonathan commented, changing towards a brighter topic, "Lucas may never have realised how he felt about himself and his career if he hadn't seen another person's mistake and been able to comment in hindsight."  
  
"That's true," Nathan agreed, "I guess I've been pretty hard on him with signing up. It is unrealistic to expect a teenager to focus fully on their entire future career," Nathan finally admitted.  
  
Nathan smiled, "Lucas is maturing."  
  
Jonathan nodded, "He gets on well with your son."  
  
Nathan gave a chuckle, "I did used to like to think they would," his mood softened, "They gave me a bit of a scare for a while there."  
  
Jonathan looked at him sympathetically. Nathan continued, "Although I can see where conflict could arise anyway."  
  
"Oh, that's normal between siblings."  
  
"I just hope they don't kill each other," Nathan joked.  
  
"Why because Robert had already hurt Lucas?" Jonathan asked seriously.  
  
Nathan looked thoughtful, "Well they are on opposite sides."   
  
"They are not Cain and Abel," Jonathan said. Nathan looked at him, "Jealously won't tear them apart."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Nathan pondered this.   
  
"This is all like a dream," Nathan said. He looked at Jonathan again, "I might go back in there. I should probably make arrangements the family to have dinner together in the next few months."  
  
Jonathan chuckled and watched as Nathan walked back towards Lucas' bed, noticing how much straighter and taller he seemed to walk.  
  
OKAY GUYS IT'S ALL FINISHED!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING, IF NOT MORE :D  
  
I'M NOW GOING ON TO FINISH 'ONE REFUGE' AND THEN I HAVE ANOTHER PLOT BUNNY PROVIDED FOR ME BY DENISE PATTERSON, ITS CALLED 'VULNERABLE MIND'.  
  
THERE WILL BE A THIRD INSTALLMENT IN MY SECOND SON SERIES, BUT IT'S ONLY A TAD ELFY. ITS MOSTLY AN ENF AND I'M WRITING IT SPECIFICALLY FOR MY FRIEND, KRIS, THE AUTHOR OF THE 'UNTIL THE END OF TIME SERIES', AND HER SITE, THE ROBERT BRIDGER ARCHIVE.  
  
I MAY NOT POST IT ON HERE.. BUT I PROBABLY WILL EVENTUALLY, SO CHECK OUT KRIS'S SITE IF YOU WANT TO READ IT WHEN IT COMES UP! IT WILL BE CALLED 'FATHER'S PRIDE'. ALSO CHECK OUT KRIS'S SITE FOR A FEW OTHER GREAT FICS THAT ARE ON THERE.   
  
http://miiro.tripod.com/trba/  
  
ALSO, IF YOU ARE WRITING OR HAVE WRITTEN ANY FICS THAT ARE ROBERT BRIDGER ORIENTATED, I'M SURE KRIS WOULD LOVE TO HERE FROM YOU!!  
  
  
  
WELL THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED OR JUST READ AND ENJOYED! 


End file.
